


The Monkees Rise to Fame

by CynthiaWinkler



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 22,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaWinkler/pseuds/CynthiaWinkler
Summary: This is the story of how Davy Jones, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith and Micky Dolenz got together and became The Monkees.





	1. Chapter 1

Davy Jones wanted to be a race horse jockey. Every morning he would ride around the track going as fast as he could.  
One day Davy was singing to his horses after practice. The horses loved hearing Davy sing. He had a very sweet  
tenor voice. It just so happened that a beautiful lady named Sweet Georgia Brown was walking by and just had to  
find the boy who was singing the sweet song. She was an actress from London who was searching all over England to  
find someone to play The Artful Dodger in the musical version of Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens.

"Hello, little boy. What's your name?" she asked Davy as he was cleaning the stables.

"David Jones, ma'am".

"I'm Sweet Georgia Brown. How would you like to be a star? I'll take you to London with me and you can sing, dance  
and act on stage in front of hundreds of people and make a lot of money. How would you like that?"

Davy was torn. He loved horses and racing, but he also loved the theater. After thinking about it for a while, he  
decided to give show biz a go. Davy said goodbye to his father and sisters and went with Sweet Georgia to London  
where he was cast in Oliver!

He was a big hit. In fact, Davy was so popular he was also cast as the Artful Dodger on Broadway in New York City.  
Next thing he knew he was on The Ed Sullivan Show singing songs from Oliver! But Davy wanted more. . .much more.

Later that night. . .

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE BEATLES!!!"

A small five foot three inch man ran out on stage and grabbed a microphone.

"I'm Davy Jones, and I'm the new lead singer for The Beatles! Oh, you got that something. . ."

Two burly guards quickly picked up and carried him off the stage, squirming and screaming.

John Lennon asked "What the HELL was that?!"

Paul McCartney answered "I think it's one of the kids from Oliver!" and looked concerned. 

The crowd roared with laughter when Davy was on stage, but was now in a frenzy as The Beatles started their set.  
Davy was watching from backstage.

"That should be ME out there! One day, all the girls are going to be screaming for ME!" Davy kept saying while  
pointing his finger at The Beatles. Davy did have a very striking look. Dark hair, dark eyes and the most  
exquisite cheekbones to be seen. He knew he was destined to be the greatest teen idol of all time.


	2. Chapter 2

After The Ed Sullivan Show fiasco Davy Jones was given a few days off from Oliver! to give him time to think about  
what he wanted to do with his career. (In other words, he was fired.) Davy decided to look around New York and see  
the sights. Up until then all he really saw was a stage, backstage, and his apartment. He saw The Empire State  
Building and The Statue of Liberty. He went in a jewelry store and bought a large ring for himself because he had  
some money, and why not? Davy decided he loved The USA and didn't want to move back to England. As he walked by  
Times Square Davy stopped at a newsstand. He looked through some magazines hoping to find job opportunities in show  
biz. As he flipped through the pages, his eyes fell upon this ad:

Have you ever dreamed of being a star?

NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!!!

OPEN AUDITION for NEW ROCK AND ROLL BAND TALENT CONTEST!!!!

July 15, 1964 at the NBC TV Studio in Hollywood, California

Winners get a recording contract with COLPIX RECORDS and $10,000!!!

We are looking for YOU!!!

Davy bought the magazine and went on his way. He made up his mind that he was going to enter the contest. But how?  
He didn't know anybody to join his new band. And how was he going to travel to California all on his own? Davy was  
barely 18 and didn't have a US driver's license yet. He didn't have enough money to fly. He considered taking a  
bus to L.A. and tried to figure out in his mind how much that would cost and how much money he would have left over.

As Davy was thinking, he went on a good, long walk down 7th Avenue. It was getting late by the time he wandered  
into Greenwich Village. Davy had never been to that part of town before. He went in one of the many folk clubs and  
sat down at a table. There were beatniks around; guys with beards wearing messy clothes and girls with long hair  
and no shoes. Davy felt somewhat out of place, but ordered an espresso and listened to the live music. There was  
a guy with golden blond hair playing a banjo in the corner.

"Hi, I'm Peter Tork, in case you didn't know, and here is my banjo. We're going to sing to you tonight, what would  
you like to hear?"

The audience shouted a few song titles at him and Peter started to sing:

"I was born in East Virginia, North Carolina I did roam. . ."

Davy thought Peter was good at the banjo. Really, really good. Maybe he might consider joining his band and  
enter the talent contest with him?


	3. Chapter 3

After Peter's set, a basket was passed around for tips. Davy put in a dollar and then walked over to where Peter  
was standing. Peter sang mostly folky type songs, but Davy hoped Peter could play rock 'n roll  
as well.

"Hello Peter, I'm David Jones. Call me Davy. That was a marvelous set you just played."

"Hi Davy!" Peter smiled. He was a very friendly guy and liked meeting new people. "I'm Peter Thorkelson, but most  
people just call me 'Tork'."

"Hey Tork!" someone called out.

"I'll be with you!" Peter called back.

Peter and Davy sat down at a table in the corner.

"That was very kind of you to say you liked my music. I'm afraid my act just hasn't been the same since my best  
friend was drafted." Peter looked sad. "His name was Bruce. We used to play, sing, do everything together."

Davy quickly whipped out the magazine advertisement and showed it to Peter. "Here it says they're looking for talent  
for a new rock 'n roll band. I was hoping you would join me? I can be your new best friend!"

Peter looked at the ad and started to think. "I've been mostly playing the banjo for the last couple years, but I  
can play the guitar too. Honestly though, nothing seems to be happening for me in New York. I've always wanted to  
go to California and try my luck there. Alright Davy, I'm in!"

"Great! I mostly sing Broadway; I haven't really sung rock 'n roll before, but I'm sure I can. Do you have a car?"

"I have an old jalopy that I've been tinkering with. It's at my parents' house in Connecticut. Say, I'll go ahead  
and take the bus to my parents' house, then I'll drive back to New York and pick you up. It's late. You can spend  
the night at my place if you like."

Davy was impressed at how friendly and trusting Peter was. So Davy went ahead and took Peter up on his offer. Peter's  
apartment was small, but cozy. Peter said he was behind on his rent and was going to be kicked out anyway. Davy  
slept on Peter's couch and the next morning Peter left for Connecticut. Davy decided to take the subway back to his  
own apartment to pack his things and give notice he was leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later Davy took the subway back to Greenwich Village and found his way to the front of Peter's apartment  
building. Davy only had two suitcases in tow, one of which had all of his life savings. Peter told Davy he should  
be there sometime that morning. Davy waited until finally a brown, ugly Chevy from the 1940's drove up and stopped  
at the side of the road. It could only be described as a rustbucket. Peter had bought it from a junkyard with the  
intention of fixing it into a cool "hot rod", but the project turned out to be more difficult than he had thought.

Peter hopped out of the car. His mother and father had given him their blessing, but still couldn't understand why  
Peter wouldn't go and get a normal job.

"Hey Davy, are you ready to go?" Peter called out and took Davy's bags.

Davy was skeptical. "Are you sure this thing will be able to take us across the country to Los Angeles?" Davy asked  
as Peter opened the trunk and put in his luggage. The trunk squeaked as Peter opened and shut it.

"Sure she will. What can go wrong? She might not be the prettiest car in the world, but she will get us from A to  
Z." said Peter, with his usual sunny optimism.

So Davy and Peter climbed into the old jalopy, anxiously embarking on the long journey ahead. The inside stank and  
the upholstery was torn. There was a bit of traffic for a while, but finally Peter drove through the Holland Tunnel  
out of the City and onto the turnpike. Davy was fumbling with maps and yelling directions to Peter. All Peter knew  
about driving west was what he saw on the Route 66 TV show.

"But Route 66 starts in Chicago." explained Davy.

"Oh. Well, we'll just do the best we can." answered Peter.

There was nothing good on the radio, so Peter and Davy started conversation. Peter told Davy that his father was a  
professor of economics, but he himself failed college. His heart had always been with music, entertaining, making  
people laugh. Davy said he felt the same way, and explained how he left school at 14 to train to be a jockey, but  
then through a twist of fate, got into show biz.

"They let you do that? I mean, leave school at 14?" Peter was amazed.

"14 is a bit young, but usually in the UK if you don't go to university, you leave school at 16." Davy then took out  
a cigarette and lit it. He offered one to Peter. Peter took it and Davy lit his cigarette for him. Then they  
were smoking quietly, just enjoying the scenery. 

For the next couple of days, Davy and Peter ate at diners and slept in motels with brightly lit neon signs, all the  
while carefully counting all the money they had left. Between the two of them they figured they had enough money to  
make it to L.A., if they were careful.


	5. Chapter 5

Up until now Peter's car had been running ok. The suspension was bad and the ride was bouncy, but other than that,   
it was running ok. Unfortunately however, things seemed to be getting worse. Peter often had a difficult time   
shifting gears. 

"Are you sure the transmission is ok?" asked Davy, who was starting to get worried.

"Yeah, it's fine." said Peter, although he didn't sound very sure of that.

After a while, Peter called out "Oh no!"

"What?!" Davy was in a panic.

"The clutch is stuck! I can't drive with a stuck clutch! I'm going to have to stop at the side of the road."

So Peter swerved to the side of the highway and somehow managed to stop his car. He and Davy got out. Davy was  
angry and frustrated and took it out on Peter.

"You stupid git! I told you that old klunk would break down!"

"Don't say that! I thought it would be ok!" Peter was defensive. "Look, I'll see if I can find some way to fix it."

"Where are we anyway?" asked Davy. They appeared to be in prairie country. Little blue wildflowers were starting   
to bloom along the highway. Peter was busy tinkering around with his car and didn't answer. Davy climbed on top  
of the jalopy and sat down, burying his face in his cap. He was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a man he barely  
knew. Davy felt all his dreams of Hollywood and stardom were over before they began.

Peter finally gave up. Although he knew there must be a way to fix a stuck clutch, he just couldn't think of it.  
Davy felt bad. "I'm sorry I called you stupid, Peter. I would help out, but I'm afraid I know more about horses  
than I do about cars."

"It's ok." said Peter and leaned on the side of the car, lost in thought.

"Do you fellas need any help?" said a voice with a Texan accent from behind.

Davy and Peter instantly turned around to see a tall young man around their age. He was wearing boots, jeans, and  
a green knitted hat with a pom-pom. His wavy brown hair spilled out from under his hat. But most of all, the   
stranger had a kind face with a warm, friendly smile.

Davy practically jumped off the rusty old car and bounded up to the man. "Yes, we're in an awful fix! Peter's car  
has a stuck clutch you see, and. . ."

The tall guy laughed. "Fix a sticky clutch? Easy! All you need to do is put it in high gear, hold the clutch   
pedal down and then someone else rock the car back and forth. If it's not stuck too bad, the clutch should pop out"

"OK, let's try it!" called out Peter. To be sure, Davy and Peter believed this guy to be a blessing.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter got in the car, turned on the ignition, and switched it to the highest gear. The guy in the wool hat (as Davy   
called him in his mind, since he still didn't know his name) went to the rear of the car and called out to Davy.

"Now go to the front and we'll take turns pushing back and forth!"

So Davy went to the front of the car, took hold of the hood and pushed. "Wool Hat" pushed back. They kept doing   
this for a while. Davy's muscles started to ache and he was sweating profusely. Finally, Peter called out from the  
window.

"It worked! The clutch got unstuck!"

Peter opened the door and ran up to the young Texan.

"Thanks a million, Mr. . .Uh. . ."

"My name is Mike Nesmith." Mike smiled and held out his hand for Peter to shake.

Peter shook Mike's hand and said "Hi, I'm Peter Tork and this is my friend Davy Jones. We were on our way to L. A.  
from New York to enter a talent contest."

Mike looked intrigued. Davy remembered his manners and ran up to Mike and shook hands too. 

"We can't thank you enough for fixing Peter's car! I thought we'd be stranded!"

"Aw shucks. I've been a car nut since I was a little boy. But I'm afraid that it's all rusty inside and liable to  
get stuck again. If you like, I can lubricate it some, which should be enough to make it to L. A. Once you guys  
win the contest though, you'd better buy a new car!" Mike laughed. Mike didn't dare say anything, but he badly   
wanted to join Davy and Peter and enter the contest too. He loved to sing and play the guitar and had already   
traveled around a bit playing in honky tonks and cafes.

Peter and Davy agreed that would be a good idea, and then Davy asked "Where are we?"

Mike answered "Welcome to Texas! Dallas is down that way. I live in Farmer's Branch which is right near Dallas.  
You must be tired from your travels. You can spend the night in my place. My mom and I will fix you a good dinner  
and show you some real Texan hospitality."

Davy and Peter were touched by Mike's generosity and thanked him enthusiastically. Mike walked over to his   
motorcycle which was parked by the side of the highway and hopped on.

"Follow me!" he called and Peter and Davy got in the jalopy and drove behind Mike as the sun was starting to set.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter and Davy followed Mike's motorcycle all through Dallas and finally to Farmer's Branch. Texas looked different  
from how Davy had imagined. He thought it would be all cowboys and Indians, but really it was just a nice, quiet  
part of the world. Mike stopped in front of a cute little ranch style house with beautiful flowers in the front.  
They all got out and followed Mike inside.

"Michael! Where have you been? I was getting worried about you!" A tall middle-aged lady with dark brown hair  
and a sweet face like Mike was standing with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry Ma, but the bluebonnets were starting to bloom and well, I just couldn't help taking the long way home to   
say hello to them." Mike took off his hat and hung it on a rack.

"Well, ok. But I need you to take these to the store tomorrow." Mrs. Nesmith pointed at boxes full of tiny bottles   
of white paint. "They ordered more Liquid Paper and it's so important that we deliver on time."

"Aw Ma, do you really think that stuff is gonna sell?"

"Of course it will." Mrs. Nesmith sat in front of a typewriter and took out a bottle to demonstrate. "If you make  
a mistake typing, you just paint it right out. Why, the idea is so simple, even a monkey could have thought of it!"

Mike laughed and his mother laughed with him.

"Oh, I didn't realize you brought company!" Mrs. Nesmith just noticed Davy and Peter standing behind Mike.

"Oh Ma, I want you to meet Davy Jones and Peter Tork. Their car broke down along the highway and I stopped to help  
them out." Davy and Peter smiled and said hello.

"Well, isn't that just like my Michael! Always thinking of others. In fact one time he even rode his motorbike  
off the road to avoid hitting an armadillo, don't you remember dear?"

"Oh yeah!" Mike blushed at the memory.

"So, what brings you two boys into Texas?" Mrs. Nesmith asked Davy and Peter.

"Well, we're on our way to Hollywood to enter a talent contest, you see," Davy took out the magazine from his pocket  
and showed the contest ad to Mike and his mother. "It's Colpix records, they're looking for a new band. I came all  
the way from England. . "

"And Davy met me in New York" added Peter. 

"I told them they could spend the night here. I hope that it's ok?" Mike asked his mother.

Mrs. Nesmith knew what her son was thinking. She knew he dreamed of being in a band too, and hoped that maybe the   
guys might let him join. She winked at Mike and said:

"Alright, your new friends can stay in your room. We've got a couple of sleeping bags in the closet. I'll go fix   
them some dinner, how does steak and potatoes sound? Come help me in the kitchen Mike."

So Mike and his mom went in the kitchen, leaving Davy and Peter alone for a few minutes.

Peter said "Wow, Mike is a really nice guy, isn't he?"

Davy answered, "Yeah. I wonder if he can play an instrument and sing?"


	8. Chapter 8

Davy, Peter, Mike and Mrs. Nesmith all sat down to a delicious dinner. They had rib eye steak with mashed potatoes,  
corn on the cob, and a leafy green salad made with fresh vegetables the Nesmiths grew in their own garden. Mike was  
a really good barbecue cook and Davy and Peter agreed that it was the best dinner they had in a really long time.

After dinner Mrs. Nesmith said to Mike, "Michael, why don't you get your guitar and play something for us?"

Mike smiled and said "Ok!" He ran to his room to get his guitar.

"Wait 'til you hear Michael sing! He's got the voice of an angel." Mrs. Nesmith said to Davy and Peter.

Mike came back with his guitar and sat down on a chair while his mother served Peter and Davy some pecan pie for   
dessert.

Mike said "This one is called 'Wynken, Blynken and Nod'. It's one of my favorite poems." Michael softly strummed  
the strings and began to sing:

"Wynken, Blynken and Nod one night sailed off in a wooden shoe. . ."

Peter and Davy were mesmerized and felt like they could really see the fishermen three, casting their nets wherever  
they wished on the silver sea. When it was over they all applauded. Mrs. Nesmith beamed proudly.

Peter said, "Wait, let me go get my banjo. I left it in the car." 

Mike said, "Hold on, I'll go with you. Let me help you get your luggage."

When Peter and Mike were gone, Mrs. Nesmith asked Davy, "Wait a minute, weren't you the boy who ran out on stage  
before The Beatles on The Ed Sullivan show?"

Davy's face was burning with embarassment. "Um, yeah. That was me. But I'm going to start my own band now, and we're  
going to be even bigger than The Beatles. I just need two more members."

"Maybe Michael might like to join your band. As you can see, he is very talented. He even writes some of his own   
songs."

Before Davy could answer, Mike and Peter came back in the house. Peter had his banjo and Mike was carrying their   
bags. Mike took Davy and Peter's bags to his room, came back, and asked Peter, "Let's play something. What songs  
do you know?"

Peter suggested "Jump Down Spin Around (Pick a Bale of Cotton)" a song Mike happened to know well. So Mike picked  
up his guitar and they both started playing and singing, with each taking turns with the call and response lines.  
Davy and Mrs. Nesmith both clapped in time with the music. Davy felt somewhat uneasy though. This was supposed to   
be a rock 'n roll band like The Beatles, not a country/folky type act.

After the song was over Davy asked "Hey Peter, can I talk to you?" 

"Sure" said Peter and walked to a corner with Davy. 

"So, what do you think? Should we let Mike in the group?" Davy whispered.

"Of course! He's fantastic! Let's ask him." Peter whispered back.

"Hey Michael", Davy called out. "Peter and I were talking and we wondered if you'd like to join our band and come to  
Hollywood with us. Can you play rock 'n roll?"

Mike's face lit up. "Really? You want me in the band? Yes, I can play rock 'n roll, although it always comes out  
kind of country. Halleluja!" Mike looked at his mother. He worried about leaving her by herself with no one to help   
out with Liquid Paper. He had always been the "man of the house" ever since his father inexplicably took off and left   
his family. 

"It's ok, Michael. Go. And don't come back until you are a STAR!" Mrs. Nesmith's eyes twinkled.

That was all the encouragement Mike needed. It was late, so Mike got out the sleeping bags and arranged them on the  
floor of his bedroom for his new friends. Peter normally slept in the nude and Davy was relieved he didn't have to  
sleep in the same bed with him that night. They were all exhausted and soon fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

After they woke up the next morning, Mike graciously let his guests use the bathroom first while he tried to fix  
Peter's car. Peter didn't used to shower and shave every day, but Davy insisted they needed to look prestentable if  
they wanted to "make it" in showbiz. So Peter started to tidy up a bit more. After they were all dressed and ready,   
they went to the kitchen where Mrs. Nesmith was brewing a pot of coffee.

"Eat up boys," she said as she served them scrambled eggs, bacon, and freshly squeezed orange juice. "You've got a  
long trip ahead of you now, still."

"Thank you Mrs. Nesmith, you've been very kind. I promise we'll watch over Michael for you." said Davy.

Mike smirked at the idea of someone younger and smaller than himself "watching over him", but his mother said to   
Davy "You do that, hun. But Michael is a sensible young man, whom I trust will stay out of trouble in the big city.  
Isn't that right, darlin'?"

"Yes Ma." Mike answered with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

After breakfast Davy, Peter and Mike packed their things in the car. Mrs. Nesmith ran out and called, "Michael! You  
almost forgot your lucky hat! You never go anywhere without it!"

"Gee thanks Ma, how could I forget that?" Mike laughed at himself as he put on his hat.

Mike hugged his mother and kissed her goodbye and then got in the car. Mike had tried lubricating the clutch with   
WD-40 hoping it would keep it from getting stuck in the future. Admittedly, He wasn't positive if that would be a  
good idea, but wasn't sure what else to do.

After they were on their way, Mike offered to drive for awhile because he knew Peter was tired and Mike knew the  
roads of Texas and the southwest very well. So Mike drove while Peter lounged in the backseat. Peter took out some  
marijuana and paper and rolled a joint. Smoking marijuana was a habit he picked up while living in The Village.   
Since he wasn't driving, he decided to relax and this is how he did it.

"Something stinks" said Mike.

Davy smelled it too. He turned around to see Peter puffing away. "What kind of ciggie is that?" Davy asked.

It never occured to Peter that marijuana was something Davy and Mike might not be familiar with. "This is pot. When  
it's rolled in paper like this, it's called a joint." Peter explained.

"Woah! Peter, I'm sorry but you're going to have to put it out. The smoke is so strong I can barely see. Please,  
not when I'm driving!" pleaded Mike.

Peter rolled down the window and threw the joint out. "Squares" he muttered. Mike heard that and frowned.

They were in west Texas now and entering desert country. The guys had been on the road all day, only stopping for  
gasoline and to have a picnic. Mrs. Nesmith had made some sandwiches for them to take, tri-tip, lettuce and tomato  
on freshly baked whole wheat bread. Mike also brought a canteen full of pure, clean water.

Mike suggested they camp under the stars that night instead of stay in a motel. So they stopped at a store and  
bought some ingredients for s'mores; chocolate bars, graham crackers and marshmallows. Then they went to a   
campsite out in the desert where Mike lit a campfire.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike and Peter got out their instruments and sang around the campfire. Mike asked the others if they would like to   
hear a song he wrote. They said yes and Mike sang:

"All the kings horses and all the kings men\They couldn't put my broken heart back together again. . ."

"That's pretty good," said Peter when Mike was done. "Was it inspired by Humpty Dumpty?"

Mike blushed and laughed, "Well, maybe a little. . ."

Then Mike suggested they make their s'mores. Davy, having grown up in England and never went to summer camp wasn't  
familiar with s'mores. So Mike and Peter showed him how to roast marshmallows over the fire and then make a sandwich  
with the melted marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate.

"Mmm, these are really good," said Davy, pleasantly suprised as he smacked his lips. "So, let's get down to business.  
What instruments are we going to play in the band? The Beatles have two guitarists, a bassist and a drummer. Which  
one of you wants to be the lead guitarist?"

Mike and Peter looked at each other and then they both pointed fingers at the other guy.

"I think it should be him" they both said in unison.

Peter kept telling Mike he was better because he could write his own songs, and Mike kept telling Peter that no, he  
was better because he could play so many instruments and could read music.

Davy rolled his eyes in exasperation. "OK, one of you plays lead guitar and one of you plays bass guitar. I don't  
really care who does what, figure it out between yourselves. We still need a drummer though."

"What instrument do you play Davy? Can you play drums?" asked Mike.

"I'm sure I can play drums, but I'm the lead singer and need to be out in front." Davy answered.

Peter said, "Wait a minute, I thought we were going to take turns singing the lead."

"Yeah, The Beatles take turns singing." added Mike.

Davy's dark eyebrows went down. "The contest is July 15. Now it's February 15. We've got five months to get our act  
together. You two need to buy electric instruments, Colpix is looking for a rock 'n roll band".

Mike could sense things were starting to get tense, so he decided to change the subject.

"Let's tell some stories. Have you heard the legend of Neftoon Zamora?"

Davy and Peter shook their heads and said no.

"Well, Neftoon Zamora is a beautiful goddess who lives in the desert. She has long sandy hair down to her waist and  
she rides a Harley-Davidson motorcycle." And Mike went on about how Neftoon taught humans about love and beauty and  
how she lived in the secret village of Welach with all the other beautiful, tall, blond people. Oh, and they were  
the best blues musicians in the world.

When Mike was done telling his story, the others were silent for a few seconds. Then Davy said "You have a good  
imagination Michael."

Peter started laughing. "I think someone's read too many sci-fi novels."

Mike was somewhat miffed that the others didn't take his story seriously. "Well, I think it's time to get some   
sleep. It's almost midnight." he said. Mike got up and put out the campfire.

After they all snuggled into their sleeping bags, they heard a coyote howl.

"Are there any wild animals out here?" asked Peter.

"Oh yes," answered Mike. "There's coyotes, jackrabbits and rattlesnakes."

"Snakes?" Peter was frightened.

"Yes, but don't be afraid. I think the snakes are sleeping, but if you get bit, I know how to heal a snake bite".

Peter felt a little bit comforted about that, then they all fell asleep under the stars.


	11. Chapter 11

Fortunately for Davy and Peter, Mike turned out to be quite an outdoorsman. Mike woke up early and washed his face  
and hair with the water from his canteen. Then he started a new campfire and boiled some water in a tiny kettle he  
brought with him to make coffee. Soon the others woke up and Mike shared his coffee with them. He also passed   
around some fruit and nuts for breakfast.

"There won't be too many places to eat until we get to El Paso," said Mike. "We'll just have to hang on for a while."

So they went on their way through the west Texas desert. Peter's car was starting to make weird noises, but Mike  
just ignored it and hoped everything would be ok.

They finally did arrive in El Paso, where Peter kept singing "Out in the west Texas town of El Paso, I fell in love  
with a Mexican girl. . ." They stopped at a Mexican restaurant where Mike ordered enchiladas, rice and beans and  
suggested to the others to do the same. Mike thought the food was really good, but Davy couldn't handle eating  
jalapeno peppers and started screaming for water. There were also some girls with big hair and heavy makeup sitting  
a few tables away. They were looking at the guys, giggling and whispering to each other in Spanish.

"What are they laughing about?" asked Davy.

"They think you're cute Davy" answered Mike.

"I think one of them is looking at you Mike" said Peter.

Mike smiled and winked at the girls then they went back in the car and continued on their journey.

It was quiet for a while as they drove through New Mexico, then Peter noticed something strange. For a moment he  
saw a beautiful blond woman on a Harley-Davidson motorcycle. She matched Mike's description of Neftoon Zamora  
exactly. She looked in the window, winked at Peter, then drove on. Peter tried to find her again, but she was gone.

"I saw her!" screamed Peter.

"Saw what?" asked Davy.

"Neftoon Zamora! She was right there!"

Davy laughed, but Mike asked "Really?"

Peter answered "Yes, she was seven feet tall with long sandy hair flying from behind, she was riding a Harley."

Mike got jealous. "Why did Neffie visit you and not me?" Mike whined. Peter just laughed and said he didn't know.  
Davy was still skeptical and thought Peter was just trying to be weird/funny to get attention.

They drove through New Mexico and on into Arizona. Suddenly the engine in Peter's car started to sputter and grind.  
Mike panicked and lost control of the car.

Peter screamed, "YOU FUCKED UP MY CAR!!!!"

Mike got red in the face and hollered back, "I DID NOT FUCK UP YOUR CAR, IT WAS ALREADY FUCKED UP TO BEGIN WITH!!!!"

Davy shouted "We've got to get out!" and opened the door and jumped out. The others followed suit. As they got up  
all they could do was watch as the engine of Peter's old jalopy burst into flames.


	12. Chapter 12

Davy, Peter, and Michael all watched as the car was ablaze. All of their possessions were destroyed. All that is,   
except for Peter's banjo which of course he remembered to grab before jumping out. After the first initial shock,   
Davy was hysterical. He kept screaming "NO!!! NO!!!" as tears streamed down his face. David wished he'd never  
left England. He even kicked a saguaro cactus out of frustration, and got poked with a needle. He just wanted the   
nightmare to be over. Peter tried to comfort him, but to no avail.

Then Mike fell to his knees and began to pray. He thanked God for saving their lives and prayed for the strength  
to overcome this obstacle. Because for all his quirks, Michael Nesmith was a deeply spiritual young man.

Peter noticed Mike praying and quietly urged Davy to do the same. "C'mon" Peter whispered. They both got down on   
their knees and tried to pray as best they could.

"Ok, we're going to have to flag down help." said Mike when he got up. In a daze Davy joined the others at the edge  
of the highway. Fortunately it was still winter, so the weather wasn't so hot. The sun was starting to set though.   
Mike, Davy and Peter were jumping up and down, waving their arms, and crying out for help. Anyone could see the car  
on fire and that they were in trouble, they thought. There was hope.

After what seemed like an eternity, a car finally did start to slow down and stop near them on the edge of the   
highway. It was a red Pontiac GTO convertible. The guys ran to the car, and saw the driver was one of the most  
unusual people they had ever seen. He had thick, curly dark hair piled up big and was wearing a flamboyantly colored   
shirt and a scarf. He was also very young, he couldn't have been much older than Davy. "Hi, my name is Micky" he   
said and then literally jumped out of the GTO and took a look at where Peter's car was burning.

Davy, Peter and Mike were pointing at the fire and pleading for help all the while. Micky said "Wow man, that is   
gnarly! I'll go call the fire department in the next town." Before the others could thank him, Micky had already  
jumped back in the GTO and sped off.

"See?" Mike said. "I told you everything would be alright." Next thing they knew a fire engine and a tow truck   
arrived. The fire was put out before it could spread across the desert. Peter's car was towed away to the scrap heap  
where it belonged. The firemen asked Davy, Peter and Mike if they were OK. Aside from some scratches and bruises  
from when they jumped out of the car, they were fine, but explained that all they had left were the clothes on their  
backs and what was in their pockets.

"I can take you to the YMCA in Tucson if you want." said a voice. They turned to see Micky, who had returned to the  
site to see how he could help. Mike, Davy and Peter were overjoyed with gratitude and scrambled to get in Micky's  
GTO as fast as they could.


	13. Chapter 13

Micky quickly drove into Tucson, which fortunately wasn't too far and found the YMCA. In those days, spending the   
night at the Y was a fairly common thing to do. Each one had just enough money to stay one night. Micky decided to  
stay with them, and Mike, Davy and Peter were very grateful for their new friend. They were shown a room with some  
metal bunk beds and each picked a bunk. Davy and Micky were on the top bunks and Mike and Peter were down below.

"So, where you guys from?" asked Micky, sitting on his bunk.

"I'm David Jones, singer, dancer, actor, star of the West End and Broadway. I come all the way from Manchester,   
England. This is my band. We still don't have a name yet, but we were on our way to Hollywood to enter this contest."  
Davy showed Micky the magazine ad, which was getting all crumpled and dog-eared by now.

Micky looked at it and was thoughtful. "I had a band once," he said. "It was Micky and the One-Nighters. I sang  
the lead and played the guitar. It was so much fun. But you know how it is, the other guys lost interest after a  
while and got real jobs."

"Did you play rock 'n roll?"

"I don't know any other music, man. Hey, who are your friends?"

Peter and Mike called out from below and introduced themselves. Micky was very interested in what they did and thought  
they were all cool.

"By the way guys, I'm Micky Dolenz. I just graduated high school last year and I go to college in L.A. I've been  
trying to get back into showbiz myself. I've done a little TV. . ."

Mike interrupted "Wait, you don't happen to be related to George Dolenz, do you? The Count of Monte Cristo?"

Micky answered, "Well yeah, he was my daddy. He did a bunch of movies too. He passed away last year." Micky was   
quiet.

The others all gave their condolences. Micky explained that he did receive an inheritance from his father, so he   
had money. He also had an apartment in Pacific Palisades, right on the beach as well as his Pontiac GTO.

"OK, let's make a deal. If you let me in your band, I will let you stay in my apartment rent-free. Whatever is   
mine, is yours. My car, clothes, food, whatever you need, until we make some money, hopefully by winning the contest.   
The only thing I ask is that we all respect each other. I know I just met you, but I'm willing to trust you and  
I need help around the house. So, how about it?"

Davy jumped off the bunk to consult Mike and Peter. Even though they hadn't heard Micky sing or play yet, they   
considered him to be no less than an angel and all agreed to take him up on his generous offer.

"OK, Micky" said Davy "You're in! Can you play the drums?"


	14. Chapter 14

Micky admitted that he never played the drums but was willing to try anything. It turned out that Micky was in Las  
Vegas for a friend's wedding, but he wanted to explore the southwest before he went home.

The next morning everyone was able to shower and have some breakfast. Micky kept having Kellogg's Frosted Flakes,  
his favorite cereal. Peter wanted to go swimming in the Y pool, but Davy insisted they didn't have time.

"OK, we can get to L.A. by tonight if we hurry." said Micky, looking at a map after everyone was seated in his car.  
"We can get some things here in Tucson before we go. Is there anything you need?"

Mike and Davy were quick to say they needed basic toiletries and a few new clothes would be nice. Peter never minded  
being a little scruffy, but he agreed. They went to a drugstore where Micky bought them toothbrushes, shaving razors,  
etc. Micky reminded them that they could always borrow his things if they needed to. They also stopped in a   
department store where Micky bought them some new jeans, shirts, underwear and socks. Mike kept insisting he would  
pay Micky back when he had the money, even though Micky kept saying there was no need.

"Now, when we get to L.A. we can buy some new musical instruments and whatever else we need for the band." said  
Micky when they were done shopping. They all agreed that was an excellent plan and went on their way in Micky's  
red GTO.

Micky drove fast, very fast. He started talking about how he was in show business when he was a kid and even played  
Corky in Circus Boy.

"Wait," said Peter. "You were the Circus Boy?"

"Yep" answered Micky.

"You look different." said Mike.

"Yeah, I probably do look different now from when I was ten years old. Thanks for noticing, Mike."

Mike laughed, "Well I mean, how did your hair get all dark and curly?"

"Oh yeah, well they messed with my hair. They bleached it blond." Micky remembered.

Mike was appalled. "They did that to a little boy?"

"Well you know, in show biz sometimes they need you to look a certain way and they'll change you to fit what they  
want."

Davy said defiantly, "Well, I'm not going to let anyone change ME!" and the others all agreed saying "Me neither!"

After a while they finally crossed the Colorado River and into California, where Davy, Peter, and Mike all let out  
a big cheer. Davy closed his eyes and said to himself "We're almost there!" as Micky continued to drive through  
the desert.


	15. Chapter 15

They stopped in Palm Springs where they finally could get a chance to get out and stretch. Micky took the others  
to a small cafe in town. As they sat outside Micky said, "We'll get to my apartment by the end of the day. I know  
it must have been a mega long road trip for you guys."

"Oh yes" said Davy. "But it will all be worth it in the end. Can you sing something for us?" Davy wanted to know  
how well Micky could really sing.

"Sure" answered Micky and he belted out into a version of Johnny B. Goode, the likes of which the others had never   
heard before. When Micky was done, even Davy begrudgingly agreed that Micky should sing the lead, at least some of   
the time.

"We're going to have to get to work rehearsing as soon as we can. The contest is in July." said Mike.

"That'll be enough time for us to get our act together." assured Micky.

Since everyone was anxious to get to Micky's house they went back in the car and took off. Micky had the radio on,  
and they were mostly playing The Beatles. Micky was singing along and making funny voices which made everybody  
laugh so hard. In no time, they were entering the Los Angeles area. They got more excited as they drove further  
into the city. Micky decided to drive by the Hollywood sign so the others could have a chance to see it. Then he  
made his way west through the maze of freeways that is L.A. until he finally arrived at his beachfront apartment in   
Pacific Palisades. It was already sunset and the ocean looked absolutely lovely. The apartment house looked fairly  
ordinary; just a plain grey building with a few apartments. The location however, was amazing.

Micky knew everyone was happy, but very tired. He led them inside the building and into his apartment. Micky's  
apartment was a bit messy, but not too bad. He had one extra bedroom. "We're going to have to share some living  
space. I hope that's OK." Micky explained. Peter and Mike decided to share the other room, leaving Davy with  
Micky. Micky promised to buy a second bed as soon as he could, in the meantime Davy elected to sleep on the floor.  
Micky threw some pillows and blankets at him and they all went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The first thing Mike did when he woke up the next morning was find a pen and paper and write a letter to his mother  
telling her he made it to L.A. safely. He mentioned Peter's car catching fire but that everyone escaped unhurt and  
how this guy Micky Dolenz came to their rescue. He also explained that Micky is now in the band and they are living  
in his apartment in Pacific Palisades. Mike put the letter in an envelope, put a stamp on it, and went out to put  
it in the mailbox.

Mike and Peter decided to take turns sleeping in the bed and the floor. Peter never had a problem sleeping in the   
same bed with other men, and Mike was used to living in "close quarters" when he was in the Air Force a few years  
earlier. But there was simply no room for the both of them in one single bed, so Micky promised he would talk with  
his landlord for two extra beds and explain that Davy, Peter and Mike were now living with him. It should be noted  
that the owner of the apartment building was good friends with Micky's father and had always been fond of Micky.  
So, he basically let Micky do what he wanted as long as the rent was paid in full and on time.

After living alone for a while, Micky was glad to have room mates. They all agreed to pitch in and help out with  
cooking and cleaning. Mike started out by rearranging a few things and dusting. Everyone always looked forward to  
when it was Mike's turn to cook because he made the best Texas BBQ. Davy kept looking forward to when they were rich   
and famous and could hire maid service.

Peter and Mike decided playing "rock, paper, scissors", that Mike would play the lead guitar and Peter would play  
the bass. Micky made an appointment with a music store in Beverly Hills to buy some new instruments the next day.  
"I guess I could fit the drums over there." he said, "But it's going to get a bit cramped."

Peter continued plucking around on his banjo whenever he could.


	17. Chapter 17

On Saturday Davy, Peter, Mike and Micky went to a musical instrument store in Beverly Hills. The salesman was  
anxious to show them everything, hoping he was going to make some sales that day. Mike admired the guitars. He  
was mostly familiar with acoustic guitars, but was intrigued by the electric ones. The salesman let Mike hold the   
guitars and try them out. There were so many though; Gibson, Fender, Epiphone. Michael was overwhelmed. Then the   
salesman showed Mike a beautiful 12 string blond guitar made by Gretsch. "How about this?" he asked.

"Ooh" breathed Mike as he tried it on and began playing around on it. "This is mighty fine! I'll take it!"

Meanwhile Peter was trying out the basses. Peter could actually be rather picky about the quality of his instruments.  
He tried a Guild bass, but it wasn't quite right. Mike came over and said "Psst, get a Gretsch! They make great  
instruments!"

"Well, here's one" said Peter as he picked up a burgundy colored Gretsch bass. He tried playing on it for a bit and  
decided that it was pretty good so he chose it. Peter also looked around at the pianos and keyboards. He decided  
to come back later if they ever needed a keyboard in the band, because Peter was actually a brilliant pianist as  
well.

Micky was playing around with different drum kits. Admittedly he was new to drums and didn't really know what he  
was doing. He saw a kit that had a champagne colored wrap finish. "Hey, that's pretty. I think I'll buy that one."  
he said. The drum kit also happened to be made by Gretsch.

"Hey Davy, c'mere!" called out Mike. "You need this." and handed him a small Gretsch sunburst guitar.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to play rhythm guitar, aren't you? Don't worry, Peter and I will teach you how to play it."  
said Mike with a smile.

Davy had actually planned to play the tambourine or the maracas while he was singing in front of the band. "Well ok  
Michael." He took the guitar and the percussion instruments as well to the salesman.

"Ok, so could you have all these instruments delivered to my placce in Pacific Palisades?" and Micky gave the   
salesman his address.

"Certainly. Two guitars, one bass, one drum kit, a set of amplifiers, one tambourine and a set of maracas. That   
will be $400."

"Just send me the bill." said Micky.

Micky, Davy, Mike and Peter were so happy and excited to finally get their new instruments. They couldn't wait to   
start rehearsing and become a real band at last.


	18. Chapter 18

The instruments arrived at their apartment later that day. The guys were very excited to try them out. Micky found  
an area in the living room to put his drums. They did take up a bit of space, but it was OK. Davy decided they  
needed to begin rehearsing as soon as possible.

"OK" said Mike and put Davy's guitar on for him. "You put your fingers on this like so, and that makes a G chord."  
Mike moved Davy's fingers on the frets to make the chord.

The problem with Davy was that he always wanted to be the best at everything. Whether it was riding horses or singing,  
or whatever, he easily got envious of anyone who did better than him. Davy felt embarrassed that he didn't already  
know how to play a musical instrument and that Mike was treating him like a child who didn't know anything.

Peter came over and both he and Mike taught Davy to play the G, G7 and D chords. "Those will do for now" said Mike.  
Mike didn't mean to be patronizing, he was only trying to be helpful. 

Peter said "For rhythm guitar, all you need to do is just strum the chords when Micky hits the drum. Just stay on  
the beat." And Peter tried to demonstrate what he meant.

Micky was practicing in the meantime. Unfortunately there was no one to teach him how to play the drums, so he just  
kept banging around and tried to imitate famous rock drummers like Ringo Starr. Eventually Micky found a groove.

They weren't playing any real songs at this point; they were just jamming. Earlier they were trying to think of a   
name for their new band, but they couldn't decide on anything. Davy wanted an animal name like The Galloping  
Stallions, but the others didn't think that was quite right. Other names they thought of: The Flaming Rockers, The  
Four Jokers, Davy & The Jones Tones, nothing seemed to work.

They kept on jamming. Mike was used to playing folk ballads and wasn't really a "rocker". Neither was Peter really,  
although both liked The Beatles and the other British bands that were becoming popular. Micky kept playing faster  
and louder and Davy was trying harder to keep up.

Then their neighbor upstairs started banging on his floor (their ceiling). "WILL YOU QUIT MAKING THAT TERRIBLE  
NOISE??!!" he hollered.

Micky yelled back "This is MUSIC!!!"

"MUSIC??? YOU SOUND LIKE A BUNCH OF CHATTERING MONKEYS!!!"

"Oh YEAH? Well, how about THIS???" And Micky started jumping up and down making monkey sounds. Mike and Peter  
started to do the same.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Davy. "That's IT!"

"What's it?" asked Micky.

"That can be the name of our band! The Monkeys!"

The others murmured agreement. They all liked going to the zoo and watching the monkeys playing around. They were  
such bright, playful creatures full of mischief and fun.

All of a sudden Micky burst into an impromptu song "Hey hey, we're the Monkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Let's spell it like that! M-O-N-K-E-E-S. Let's be different!" said Davy.

Micky, Peter and Mike agreed that would be an excellent idea. All they needed to do now was to keep practicing   
together so they would be ready for the contest in July.


	19. Chapter 19

The next few months were hard work. Mike had written a few songs that he thought they could use in their act.  
Micky had also written one called "Huff Puff" (which had to be the beginning of punk rock as we know it today.)  
Mike suggested they find gigs in clubs in L.A. to get practice playing in front of a live audience. Fortunately,  
Micky was a popular guy who knew a lot of people. He did manage to talk a few club owners into giving The Monkees a  
chance. They all thought it was a good experience, except for Davy. After performing at the Imperial Theatre on  
Broadway and on The Ed Sullivan Show, he couldn't help but think that playing in clubs in West Hollywood like The  
Troubadour was a step down.

Micky continued taking drama classes at UCLA. He was also getting a few small parts on TV shows like "Peyton Place".  
Mike found part time work as a model for the Neiman Marcus in Beverly Hills. (By accident really; he was just  
browsing through the store when the owner came by and INSISTED that Mike pose in their next catalog because he   
wore knitted hats so well.) Peter worked as a music teacher in a nearby school, teaching piano and guitar to children.  
The work they found helped out with their living expenses. Only Davy preferred to hang out on the beach all day  
and look at girls. In fairness, it was difficult for someone who quit school at 14 to find a job in the USA and the  
last thing Davy felt like doing was to go back to school to "earn his GED" as the other guys suggested.

One day Mike received a letter from his mother. At first he was happy to hear from her, but then as he read  
the letter his heart started to sink. "No! No!" he cried.

"What's the matter Michael?" asked Micky, coming over to see what was wrong.

It turned out that Mike did have a girlfriend in Texas named Phyllis, but he forgot all about her. Mike knew that   
sounded awful, but he was so excited to leave for California, he just forgot to call her and tell her he was leaving.

"OK, well just write to Phyllis and tell her you're moving on with your career and good-bye." suggested Micky.

"It's not as simple as that, Micky. She's. . .she's pregnant!" and Michael started to cry. He wanted to marry and  
have kids one day, but not like this. "Oh why can't I keep it in my pants! Now I have to quit the band and go back   
to Texas and marry Phyllis and get a real job doing something I don't like." Michael took off his hat and started  
rubbing his aching head.

Peter said, "You don't have to marry her you know."

Mike glared at Peter. "Of course I have to, her life would be ruined if I didn't. I don't want to be like my own   
father. . ."

Micky put his arm around Mike and said softly "OK, here's what we'll do. We'll send Phyllis over here. You can get  
married in the courthouse. Just explain that when you've got some money then you'll buy her a big mansion in Bel  
Air and all the clothes and jewels a girl could want. Until then she needs to stay in Texas so you can focus on  
The Monkees. How about that?"

Mike agreed that would be the best thing to do and he started to feel a little better. Now he had even more  
incentive for The Monkees to win the talent contest.


	20. Chapter 20

"Wake up Michael. It's your wedding day!" said Micky cheerfully.

Mike groaned. He could barely get out of bed. He was in a daze as the other Monkees helped him get ready. All the  
while this song went through his head:

"I guess I should have stayed in bed  
My pillow wrapped around my head  
Instead of waking up to find   
A nightmare of a different kind  
She's come to stay  
This just doesn't seem to be my day"

They got Mike dressed in his best suit from Neiman Marcus and combed his hair sleek. "You look wonderful" Peter  
told him, trying to be supportive. 

"No I don't!" snapped Mike. "I look like the lanky doofus I've always been! I'm a failure!"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Mike practically jumped out of his skin. He hadn't seen Phyllis since  
they did IT. They were at a party and he had too much to drink. He was dancing on tables and doing a lot of other  
things he wouldn't normally do. Next thing he did was kiss all the girls in sight and got a little excited with  
Phyllis even though he knew she was a virgin at the time and knew next to nothing about sex.

Mike ran to open the door. There she was. Phyllis was a petite blond with sad eyes and while not a great beauty,  
there was something about her that captivated Michael. He could barely talk. "Hi. Please come in." he said.

Phyllis took the Greyhound bus to Los Angeles by herself and then took a cab to The Monkees' apartment. Unfortunately  
Mike's mother couldn't make it to the wedding on such short notice. She did not like the situation any better than  
Mike did, but understood he had to take responsibility.

"Michael, please come home and forget all of this Monkee nonsense!" Phyllis pleaded.

"No!" Mike shouted.

"I need you, the baby needs you. Please come back to Texas where you belong. I'm sure we can find you a job in the  
oilfields."

"NO!" Mike was starting to get very upset. Did he love Phyllis? There was a time he thought he did, but he did not  
love what he was hearing right now. "I am a musician and this IS my job. Now I'll marry you, but I will not come  
with you back to Texas. I want you to keep this marriage a secret, do you hear me? Nobody knows about this except  
family and close friends. It might jeopordize my career."

Phyllis sadly agreed. She knew when Mike's mind was made up about something it was no use trying to change it. She  
was wearing a pretty dress, but it was not a wedding dress. Phyllis would have preferred a church wedding, but a tiny  
civil wedding was all Mike would agree to.

Micky agreed to drive Mike and Phyllis to the courthouse and be a witness. All the while the song kept playing through  
Mike's mind:

"She didn't have to say a lot  
Her pretty eyes revealed the plot  
No one else she wanted more  
So I walked into the door  
What could I say?  
This just doesn't seem to be my day"

They went inside the courthouse where the Justice of the Peace officiated the ceremony. They got their marriage   
license and recited vows. Mike did buy wedding rings because he thought it was the "right" thing to do. They exchanged  
rings. Then the Justice of the Peace officially declared Michael and Phyllis husband and wife. Mike was not happy.  
The whole thing felt so forced. He knew deep down inside he was not ready to commit to one woman. He was a young  
man with a free, independent spirit. 

"My, oh my  
How sad am I  
How I wish she'd go away  
This just doesn't seem to be my day."


	21. Chapter 21

After the wedding Micky drove Mike and Phyllis to LAX, where Mike bought Phyllis a one-way plane ticket to Dallas.

"Now everything will be alright, darlin'. I promise to send you money every week. OK, it's April. . ." Mike was   
thinking.

"Yes, I'm two months along" said Phyllis.

"The contest is in July. I'll make you a deal. If we lose the contest, I will come back to you in Dallas and get a   
job and forget about making music. But if we win, then I will buy us a big house and we will live happily ever after,  
OK?"

Phyllis agreed that it was fair. "Michael, you didn't even call or write to me after you left. I had to call your  
mother to find out where you were. I was shocked when she told me you took off."

"I'm sorry I forgot to write to you Phyllis. Your plane is about to leave. You need to get on it." And Mike gave  
her a hug and walked her to the gate. He kissed her goodbye and then he and Micky turned around and walked away.  
Phyllis felt so confused. She tried to understand Michael, but he was just so strange sometimes.

**********************

There was still much work to do for The Monkees. The band was becoming tighter and their sound was coming together.  
Davy made a big point of telling Mike that it was too bad he couldn't enjoy any sex with any groupies now that he  
was a married man. All Mike could do was sigh. He knew Davy was still young and immature so he cut him some slack.

"You just be careful David. It could happen to you too." Mike warned.

As the day of the contest drew nearer, The Monkees started to make more preparations. Micky's mother knew a tailor   
in Beverly Hills who made new stage clothes for them. Being measured and fitted was quite an ordeal. Davy kept  
insisting on his height being measured again and again, hoping that maybe he'd grown another inch. The tailor   
commented to Mike that he had the longest legs he'd seen on a client, in proportion to his height. He said the   
clothes would be ready the next week when they would come back for a fitting. Micky and Peter were pretty much  
allergic to wearing suits and ties so they went for a look that was nice, but not too dressy. The shirts were  
going to be red with two rows of white buttons down the front. The trousers were to be fitted perfectly. As a   
finishing touch The Monkees decided to wear wide black belts to emphasize their slim waists. 

One day Micky came back from a costume shop. He took out a set of four tails that were supposed to be part of a   
monkey costume. "Here, we're going to wear these on stage." he said.

The others laughed and saw how the tails would be pinned onto the seats of their trousers. They agreed that it   
would help them stand out and be noticed. It was already summer by then, and the band was getting more ready by  
the day.


	22. Chapter 22

It was July 15, 1964 the day of the Colpix Rock 'n Roll Talent Search Contest. The contest had two parts to it.  
First there was a performance in front of a live audience that would go on all day. The bands would be rated by  
Applause-O-Meter. The top ten bands would then be invited back the next week for a live televised performance. The  
viewers at home would be invited to mail in postcards to the studio with the name of their favorite band. The   
deadline to send in a vote would be a week after then. Then they would take two weeks to count the votes and then   
announce the winning band live on TV.

There was a huge line of people outside the NBC-TV studio in Hollywood. It went on for blocks. Poor Micky had to   
carry his drum set all the way to the end of the line. The Monkees were wearing their new stage clothes and looked  
very smart indeed, monkey tails and all. Davy turned to Mike and asked "You're not going to wear that silly hat to   
the audition, are you?"

"Of course I am, it's my lucky hat!" answered Mike. "Even if it is kind of hot weather. . ." and Mike took off his  
hat for a second and ran his fingers through his hair.

Micky chatted and made small talk with the other people in line. Peter was quiet; he was starting to feel stage  
fright all of a sudden. He liked playing at The Troubador, where he did the same kind of act he did back in Greenwich  
Village, but this gig just seemed so big and important.

It took a long time, but finally The Monkees got inside the studio where they spoke to some people at a table and  
filled out some forms. Davy dreaded doing these. They always asked when he "graduated high school" and he had to  
explain that he was from England and never went to "high school". He still didn't have a driver's license so he  
brought his passport as I.D. (The others always seemed to flee the room whenever Davy brought up the subject of   
teaching him to drive.)

Meanwhile backstage, a man was nervously puffing on a cigar. There was something very unusual about him. One of   
his ears was made of solid gold. Presumably he lost his real ear in an accident and had a fake one made of gold. In  
any case, he was known as The Man with the Golden Ear. 

"I have been having a hell of a time finding new talent for Colpix! I'm hoping that by having this nationwide  
contest, I can find SOMEONE out there who doesn't totally stink!" he muttered.

"Yes, Mr. Kirshner. It is like looking for the golden needle in a haystack." said an assistant.

"Teenagers are so fickle. Now The Beatles are the latest thing. Let the girls decide who they think is 'cute' and  
I'll handle the rest." And he went back to smoking his cigar and listening to the bands from backstage.


	23. Chapter 23

The Monkees had been listening to the other bands trying out. Some of them were really good, many of them were not.  
The emcee was Don Steele, who was a popular DJ in L.A. at the time. This first audition was also being broadcast on  
the radio. Before it was their turn to go on stage, Micky gave Don Steele a card that had the group's name on it so  
he would know what to introduce them as.

After the band before The Monkees left, Don announced "Weren't they fabulous? Now the next band has members from all  
over the USA and UK, here are THE MONKEES!!!" and Davy, Mike and Peter helped Micky get his drum kit on stage. Once  
the kit was set up, The Monkees took their places and Micky hit his sticks together three times and they started to  
play. They sang a song the band had written together to introduce themselves, each taking turns singing the lines:

Micky: "Here we come,"   
Davy: "walking down the street,"  
Peter: "we sing the funniest love song,"  
Mike: "to everyone we meet. . ."

Davy glared at Peter. "Sing the funniest love song"? How on earth could Peter make such a flub? It was supposed  
to be "We get the funniest looks from everyone we meet". Mike spoke in Davy's ear to forget it and just continue.   
They sang the chorus together:

"Hey, hey, we're The Monkees and people say we Monkee around, we're too busy singing, to put anybody down!"

Then Micky sang: "We're just trying to be friendly. . ." while the others sang "Ahhh". Mike and Davy were sharing  
a microphone and it was awkward because Mike had to bend down so much to harmonize with Davy. But they started to  
dance and swing their tails around. The girls in the audience went wild. The Monkees had charisma and sex appeal  
as well as a new dynamic sound. The Applause-O-Meter went as far as it could go.

After the song was over, Don Steele said "Give them a round of applause, The Monkees!" and the audience screamed  
and shouted again. The Monkees took a bow and left the stage, again helping Micky move his drums.

Backstage, Mr. Kirshner was also listening. He thought The Monkees actually sounded like garbage, but the audience's  
reaction was the true music to his golden ear. Mr. K saw dollar signs dancing in the air.


	24. Chapter 24

The next week was agonizing for The Monkees. After they left the stage, they just walked back to the car with their  
instruments and drove home. They spent months preparing for that three minute moment, and then that was it. They  
were told that the winning top ten bands on the Applause-O-Meter would be called back to appear in the televised  
portion of the contest the next week. So all The Monkees could do was sit around and wait to be called back. Every  
time the phone rang, Davy would scream "I'll get it!!!", run to the phone, and be really disappointed if it was  
about something else. One of The Monkees had to stay in the house at all times, just in case the phone rang.

On the Friday, the telephone rang and Peter happened to be the one to pick it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello, this is the Real Don Steele, and you are speaking live on the radio KHJ 93! Are you one of The Monkees?"

"Why yes, I am!"

"Congratulations! You have been selected to appear on TV portion of The Colpix Rock 'n Roll Talent Search Contest!  
Can you make it to the NBC-TV studios tomorrow at 7 pm?"

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes, we can! Thank you Don, Mr. Steele, we'll be right there!!!" and Peter felt immense joy and  
excitement.

The others gathered around to hear the good news. "We made it!!!" exclaimed Peter.

Micky, Davy, Mike, and Peter all cheered and hugged each other, pleased with their success. Davy secretly wanted to  
be the one to answer the phone and talk on the radio, but tried to squish his selfish thoughts from his mind.

"Alright, this means we are going to have to work doubly hard rehearsing tonight!" said Mike, always the sensible   
one. So The Monkees got out their instruments and set to work.


	25. Chapter 25

It was the night of the televised part of the talent contest. The Monkees were anxiously waiting backstage for their  
turn to go on. The only time when Mike had been on TV before was when he was a guest on a local children's show in  
Dallas and sang "Wynken, Blynken and Nod". Peter was the only Monkee to have never been on television, so he was   
extra nervous. He sat in a corner and discreetly took out a joint and lit it. Mike came over and snatched it out of  
Peter's fingers.

"No, Peter. You can't get stoned tonight." said Mike.

"But Michael! I need to. . ."

"We need you to be sober so you can play everything correctly. This is the most important gig of our lives, we  
CANNOT mess up." Mike was worried thinking about his promise to Phyllis. "I don't know about you all, but if we  
lose this thing, I have to go back to Texas and give up music." Michael looked at Peter with intensity in his dark  
eyes.

Peter understood what Mike meant, so he didn't argue anymore. All he could do was twiddle around on his bass and   
make really bad jokes to pass the time.

Davy wondered what he would do if they lost. He was so focused on winning the idea of losing never even occured to  
him. Still, he was confident that Micky would help him find work in Hollywood, maybe in movies.

Micky was listening to the other bands that were playing before them. There was a black group doing R&B music like  
James Brown. Then there was a Beach Boys type group with perfect harmonies. Micky said "We've got some real  
competition, guys".

"Just do your best everybody. Wait Peter, your belt is askew." And Mike bent over and grabbed Peter's belt and   
adjusted it so the buckle was at his front instead of his side.

"But I don't want the buckle to scratch my guitar!" protested Peter.

"Oh GAWD! Really Peter!" Davy exclaimed, rolling his eyes with exasperation. "Just minutes before we go on telly  
and we've got to make sure Peter looks decent."

Peter was starting to get the feeling that he was being "picked on". Usually by Davy, sometimes by Mike. Micky was  
cool, but even he sometimes laughed at the things Davy and Mike said about him. Peter didn't understand why. He   
wasn't "dumb", in fact he was fairly well educated. Even though he dropped out of college, he was still reading and  
learning. Maybe it was because he was just "different"? He saw Davy and Mike vying for room in front of the mirror;  
Davy was combing his eyebrows and Mike was combing his sideburns. Peter didn't fuss over his looks, or care if his  
belt was on straight. He thought the others focused too much on superficialities. 

While Peter was brooding a stage hand knocked on the door and told The Monkees they were on in ten minutes. Micky  
opened the door and some crew members helped him get his drum kit on the stage while the curtains were closed. They  
were on a commericial break at the moment. The Monkees got in their places and waited for their TV debut to begin.


	26. Chapter 26

The emcee called out, "This next band has members from L.A., Texas, New York, and England! Let's welcome Davy Jones,  
Micky Dolenz, Michael Nesmith and Peter Tork! The Monkees!!!" The curtains were raised and The Monkees started  
playing their song. They were told to play the same song they played in the first audition, but this time they   
decided that Micky should just sing the whole thing with the others joining in on the chorus. Again they were  
wearing their pin-on tails and swinging them around as they shaked their butts to the music. Once they started  
playing, whatever stage fright they may have been feeling melted away and all they knew was the joy of singing and  
making music. 

Again, the audience went into a frenzy. The girls started screaming and Mike couldn't help but wink at them in the  
crowd. Then towards the end Micky got up, grabbed a microphone and started shouting:

"HEY HEY, WE'RE THE MONKEES!!!!!"

He knelt down on the floor and started hitting the stage over and over. . .

"WE'RE THE MONKEES!!!! WOOOOOOOO YEAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And then he got up and turned out to signal the others to end the song on one final giant note.

The crowd was jumping up and down squealing and cheering. They had never seen or heard anything like it before. Not  
The Beatles, not The Rolling Stones, no one.

After the song was over, Don Steele came out to the stage for a short interview. "Wow, that was a pretty wild thing  
you just did right now. Tell me fellas, what are your names, how old are you, and where are you from?" and he   
handed the microphone to Micky.

"I'm Micky Dolenz, I'm 19, and I'm from right here in L. A. baby!" The audience cheered. "We live in Pacific Palisades  
right now." He handed the mic to Peter.

"Um, I'm Peter Tork and I'm 22 and I was born in Washington D. C., but I grew up in Connecticut mostly and uh, I used  
to live in New York." and he quickly handed it to Mike.

Mike put on his chipper "southern boy" accent. "Hi, I'm Michael Nesmith and I'm 21 and I'm from Farmer's Branch,   
Texas!" 

"Where is Farmer's Branch in Texas?" asked Mr. Steele.

"It's right near Dallas! I was born in Houston though." Davy snatched the microphone from Mike and introduced  
himself:

"I'm David Jones, I'm 18 years old and I'm from Manchester, England. I can sing, dance, play the guitar and race  
horses."

Don Steele asked for his microphone back and then said, "Well, you certainly are a diverse and talented group of young  
men. The best of luck to you! Up next. . ."

The crew members came over to help Micky take his drum kit off the stage. The Monkees got off stage, packed up their  
instruments and left the studio. They were told to come back in two weeks when all the mail-in votes would be   
counted, they could perform another song, and then the winning band would be announced at the end.


	27. Chapter 27

"So, how do you think we did?" asked Micky when all The Monkees got back in the car.

"I think we did great." said Mike. "What do you think Davy?"

"It's hard to tell. There was so much screaming." answered Davy.

"That means they liked it." said Micky with a laugh and started singing to himself as he drove back to their  
apartment. Peter watched the lights of the city from the window. For the first time Peter was wondering what he  
was getting himself into. It was weird to hear the audience scream like that, as if they were The Beatles.

"Can we stop for burgers? I don't feel like cooking tonight." asked Peter.

"Sure" said Micky and quickly found a burger stand. They just ate in the car while Micky drove home. He turned on  
the radio and said "Think. Soon, we will hear ourselves on there." Davy and Mike said "Yeah" and smiled.

When they got back home, Micky said "Well, I'm beat. I'm off to bed." Davy and Mike agreed they had been working  
hard all week and went to bed too. Peter stayed up and watched TV to get his mind off of things. He went to the  
refrigerator and got a beer. Peter watched Gunsmoke for a little while, but then shut it off. He thought of what  
Micky said. If the audience screamed, it meant they liked it. Peter just wanted to entertain people and make them  
happy, and if they wanted to scream to show how happy they were, so be it.

It was 11 pm by this time, so Peter crept into the room he and Mike shared. Peter had secretly snooped through the  
books Michael kept. He saw Mike had a Bible and another book called Science and Health with Key to the Scriptures.  
Peter briefly looked through Science and Health, and thought it was pretty bizarre. Now he understood what Mike  
meant when he said he could "heal" a snake bite.

Michael was asleep. Peter quietly took his clothes off and got under the covers. He couldn't really sleep though.  
He just couldn't help but worry how much his life was going to change and how crazy things were going to get if The Monkees  
did win the contest after all.


	28. Chapter 28

"Psst Michael," said Peter.

Mike yawned. "What is it Peter?"

"I can't sleep. What will happen if we win the contest?"

"What will happen? We'll win $10,000 which I guess we'll split among the four of us. which mean that we each get   
$2,500 which is still a lot of money. I know we'll get a recording contract with Colpix and, I don't know, maybe go  
on tour. Isn't that what you want?" Mike was puzzled by Peter's question.

"But I mean, are we going to become big celebrities?" wondered Peter.

"I don't know. Micky says he's planning on building a huge mansion in Laurel Canyon and he's going to have wild  
parties every night. We'll see. Now get some sleep." and Michael turned over in his bed.

Peter was quiet for awhile and then he asked:

"Michael, you don't really believe in that Christian Science junk do you?"

"Peter! Have you been looking through my things!"

"Well, maybe a little. . ." Peter answered sheepishly. "It's just that I notice you reading a lot and I was curious."

"It's not junk! Look, I'll educate you. God is incorporeal, divine, supreme, infinite  
Mind, Spirit, Soul, Principle, Life, Truth, Love. "

Peter was sorry he said anything. He quickly realized that once he set Mike off, there was no shutting him up.

"Mike, I'm asleep!" Peter tried to snore.

Mike lay back in bed. He hoped that Peter would open his mind and learn the truth about God. Maybe it might give  
him some comfort and guidance. Mike knew it worked for him and God would see to it that Phyllis would have a healthy  
baby.


	29. Chapter 29

There wasn't a whole lot for The Monkees to do for the next couple of weeks other than to sit around and wait for the  
results to come in. Davy bought a set of weights and started working out a lot. Soon he developed quite a gymnast's  
body; small but mighty. Micky went surfing a lot. He taught Davy how to surf too, which Davy picked up with ease.  
For the first time they started to be recognized by people. Girls would approach Davy and ask if he was the same  
Davy Jones they saw on TV. Sometimes they would approach the others, but there was something about Davy that was a  
real girl magnet. They would say "Oh, I love your accent! Can I have your autograph?!" and Davy would answer "Did   
you vote for The Monkees?" The girls would always say yes, they did and then Davy would gladly sign his name.

Peter and Mike were flattered by the attention. Mike never breathed a word about being married and acted exactly as  
if he was a single man. His wedding ring was safely tucked away in his underwear drawer for the time being. Peter  
was kind of shy but was friendly to his fans. Micky wasn't the least bit shy and, like Davy, relished the attention.

One night Peter went over to The Troubador club in West Hollywood. He had his eye on one of the girl singers there,   
a beautiful brunette named Linda Ronstadt. She had an amazing voice and was absolutely adorable. Peter planned to  
invite her to The Monkees' apartment and maybe spend the night together. He would think of a way to get rid of Mike  
for awhile.

"Hey Linda!" said Peter, all dimples and smiles.

"Hi Peter!" answered Linda. She was petite with a pretty, round face and long, dark hair.

"So, did you see us on TV?"

"I sure did. I sent my vote for you yesterday."

Peter was delighted. "Say Linda, I wondered if maybe after your set you might come back with me to my place and, just  
hang out."

Linda smiled. She liked Peter; he was easy to be friends with. "Well OK, but my set ends at 11."

"That's fine. I don't mind staying up late." said Peter.

So Peter happily listened to Linda sing with The Stone Poneys and looked forward to what would happen next.


	30. Chapter 30

Peter drove Linda back to The Monkees' apartment in Micky's car. Micky was introducing Davy to some of his friends  
down the street and they would probably be gone all night. Peter was sure Mike had read himself to sleep, as usual.  
He unlocked the door and to his dismay, Mike was wide awake on the couch, strumming his guitar.

"You're up late" said Peter flatly.

"Well, you've been out late." answered Mike. He noticed Linda and put his guitar down. Mike took off his hat,   
walked over to Linda and bowed. "Well hello, dear lady! Won't you please sit down?" Mike's accent was three times  
as thick as usual.

Linda was charmed. "Why Michael! I'm so glad to see you! Peter said you'd be asleep." And she went over to the   
couch and sat down.

"You must be tired from all that singing at the club. I'll go fix you a nice pot of tea." Mike went to put the   
kettle on.

Peter sat down next to Linda. "Isn't he a gentleman?" she asked him.

"Yeah. He is." Peter felt beyond awkward. This was not how he had planned things to be.

Mike came back with a plate of cookies. "Have some butter pecan cookies. I baked these this morning, they're my  
mother's special recipe."

"Ooh, thank you!" Linda took a cookie. "These are really good. Mmm You've got to tell me the recipe!"

"The finest pecans from Texas. Nothing else will do!" said Mike with a smile and a wink.

The kettle started to whistle. "Oh, I'd better get your tea, darlin'!" Mike went to the kitchen.

"Would you like a cookie, Peter?" asked Linda.

Peter had Mike's butter pecan cookies before and didn't think they were anything special. "No, thank you. I'm not  
hungry" he said.

Mike came back with Linda's tea. "I added a few drops of honey. It will do wonders for your throat."

Linda thanked Michael and took the tea. Mike said "I've been working on a new song. Would you like to hear it?"  
Linda said she would and Mike began to play and sing:

"You and I travel to the beat of a different drum  
Can't you tell by the way I run  
Every time you make eyes at me. . ."

"Wow, that's amazing! I've never heard a song like that before." gushed Linda after Mike had finished. "It's a   
break-up song, but he's still gentle, you know."

"Aw. . ." Mike blushed and chuckled. "I'd love to hear you sing it."

"OK" Linda was a quick learner and she knew all the lyrics after hearing Mike sing it again. Linda sang "Different  
Drum" with power and gusto. Peter wanted to die. Here was Mike stealing all his thunder, putting on his little   
fake "innocent Texan boy" act, and Linda ate it all up not knowing the truth that his man had a pregnant wife over a  
thousand miles away. Peter announced that he was going to bed. 

"I guess I'll just leave the two of you alone." he said.

"Goodnight Peter" said Mike and Linda. Peter went to bed absolutely humiliated. He heard them singing and talking  
through the night. Peter fell asleep lonely and unhappy.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning Peter was going to have a talk with Mike. Mike was usually the first one to get up and watch the   
sunrise, while sipping his freshly brewed coffee. For breakfast it was pretty much each Monkee serves himself, since  
they all got up at different times. Peter could smell the western omelette Mike was cooking. Normally Peter would  
beg Mike to make one for him too, but not this time. Peter got out of bed and as he dressed he thought of what to  
say to Mike.

Peter found Mike eating his omelette and reading the newspaper. "Uh, Michael I'd like to talk to you about last night."

Mike put down his newspaper and asked "What is it, Peter?"

There was something about the way Mike looked at Peter square in the eyes that made him lose confidence. Peter tried  
to find the words. "You know, when Linda was here, you hogged all the attention."

"What?" Mike looked confused. "Hogged attention? She was a GUEST. Of course I offered her things to eat and drink  
and made friendly conversation. Where I come from, that's what you DO. What was I supposed to do, be rude and  
ignore her?"

"But when Micky brings his girlfriend over, you don't try to steal her." stammered Peter.

Mike was quiet for a second and then burst out in extreme, helpless laughter. He laughed so hard, he fell out of  
his chair and rolled over on the floor, tears streaming down his pink cheeks.

"You think Linda Ronstadt is your girlfriend? Hee hee hee! Wait til I tell her! Woo!"

Peter wanted to punch Mike in the nose. Then he remembered Micky's number one rule, that they all must respect each  
other. To be honest, the lack of privacy of having three room mates was starting to wear on him. Everyone knew  
everyone else's business. Micky and Davy seemed to get on well. But then, Micky got on well with everyone. Peter  
wished he and Davy would switch places and Peter could be roomies with Micky while Mike and Davy would be stuck with  
each other.

"Where is Linda anyway?" Peter asked.

"I let her sleep in my bed while I slept on the couch. I drove her back home while you were still asleep. I hope  
you don't mind." answered Mike, still giggling.

"You mean Linda was sleeping in the same room as me, and I didn't even know about it?" Peter just didn't know what  
to think. If only he had woken up, then maybe he might have been able to talk to her, at least.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I probably should have driven her home right away, but we were so sleepy, and I couldn't let her   
sleep on the couch! Anyway, Linda says she's going to start performing my song 'Different Drum' with The Stone  
Poneys and she will record it as soon as she gets the opportunity." Mike was clearly pleased with himself that   
another artist wanted to record one of his songs.

"Congratulations" said Peter, with a hint of envious sarcasm. Just then, Micky and Davy came back.

Micky, Davy and Mike started talking. Peter grabbed a Pop-Tart and went back to his (and Mike's) room. He took out  
his banjo.

"Hi Banjo. You're my best friend. I know you will never betray me." Peter hugged and kissed his banjo and started  
plucking out a tune. Then he suddenly noticed Davy standing in the doorway, giving him a weird look, and left.

He knew Davy was telling the others that "Peter Tork talks to his banjo" and they were laughing at him.


	32. Chapter 32

"Look what came in the mail!" Micky ran in the apartment and waved an envelope. "It's from the contest!" The other  
Monkees gathered around as Micky tore the envelope open. "It's the song we're supposed to learn for the finale on  
Saturday!"

"You mean we don't get to choose what song we play?" Mike sounded confused.

Davy was anxious to see, so Micky gave him the sheet music. "Last Train to Clarksville. Hmm. Can you figure this  
one out for us Peter? You can read music." Davy tossed the sheet music over to Peter.

"Interesting how I'm only smart when you need me to be." muttered Peter. He looked the music over and said "We   
don't have a piano, so I'm going to have to borrow Mike's guitar. Is that OK, Michael?"

Mike said it was OK and went to get his Gretsch. "Be careful with it" he warned Peter.

"Yes, I will be careful." Peter sighed and plugged it in. He studied the music and picked out the tune. 

"Take the last train to Clarksville/I'll meet you at the station. . ." Peter sang.

"Is that Clarksville, Tennessee? Well then, I ought to sing it, I'm the southern boy in this group." declared Mike.

"I don't know, Mike. Maybe we should take turns singing the song, and then decide who sings it best." suggested  
Micky.

Peter was given the task of teaching each Monkee his part. This took a lot of work and patience on his part, Davy  
being the most difficult.

"No, Davy like this. You go from C7 to G and repeat then to D. . ." They tried it a few times, but Davy got   
frustrated and decided to play the tambourine and maracas instead. Mike was left with playing both the rhythm and  
lead guitar parts on the same guitar. Peter instructed Mike to be creative and Mike came up with a simple, little  
riff.

"They instructed us to arrive at the studio early on Saturday. I think they're going to rehearse us a few times  
before we go on TV." said Micky.

"I wish it wouldn't take so long to count all the votes. We have to wait another week!" complained Davy.

"Maybe someday in the future people might be able to call on the telephone and vote that way." said Micky.

They all laughed at how expensive that would be. Nobody ever heard of a toll-free phone number!


	33. Chapter 33

The Monkees practiced "Last Train to Clarksville" all week. They couldn't really decide who should sing the lead,  
so Micky, Davy and Mike took turns singing the lines. Peter was content to just play the bass for now. He was just  
glad the song was coming together and he taught everyone their parts as best he could.

"What I don't understand is why we were given a new song to learn. Were all the other finalists given a new song  
too?" asked Mike.

"I don't know. It does seem a bit odd, but that's show biz for you." said Micky.

Before they knew it, Saturday rolled around. Davy, Peter, Michael and Micky were nervous to the extreme. It was  
like waiting for a report card from school. The "test" was over and done with, and the only thing they could do now  
was wait for the results. Unfortunately for Michael, he received a long distance phone call from Phyllis's father  
Mr. Barbour. All he did was yell and scream at Mike over the phone, calling him a cad and that he destroyed his   
daughter's life.

"Your wife has been crying her eyes out over you, and what do you do? You treat her like dirt, you no-good, lazy,  
cheatin' pig!"

"Please sir, the finale is tonight. If we lose, I swear to the Lord God I will return to Texas and be a good husband   
to Phyllis." pleaded Mike.

"You better." and Mr. Barbour abruptly hung up the phone.

Mike felt so guilty and down in the dumps. He tried to shake away the tears from his eyes and focus on the task at  
hand. He tried to remember how well they did at the finals and how much the audience cheered. All Michael could do  
was pray The Monkees got the most votes.

They got dressed before they left, this time they were wearing blue shirts instead of red. Davy discovered this new  
cologne called Yardley Black Label and began splashing it on his whole body. It made him feel sexy.

"Alright, I think we're ready. Let's go" said Micky. They packed their instruments into the car and left.


	34. Chapter 34

The Monkees arrived at the TV studio and went in the back entrance as instructed. Inside an assistant came over to   
them and said, "Oh, you must be The Monkees! Right this way." He led them to the stage where they set up their   
instruments.

"Ah, there you are!" The Man with the Golden Ear came out from a corridor to greet The Monkees. "Let me introduce  
myself. My name is Don Kirshner and I am the president of Colgems, which is a subsidiary of Colpix records. I   
publish and produce hit records and I'm very much looking forward to working with whomever is the lucky winner tonight!  
Now, I trust that you've learnt the song I sent you?"

"Yes, 'Last Train to Clarksville' we know it by heart." said Mike and the others expressed agreement.

"Excellent. Let's do a few run throughs; we've got five bands in the finale tonight so I've got a lot of work to do.  
Dress rehearsal will start at 2:00. We go live on TV at 6:00." Mr. Kirshner went into the control room. "Whenever  
you're ready." he called out from the speakers.

The Monkees played their song. What they didn't know was that they were already selected as the winners and the  
reason why they were given "Last Train to Clarksville" was because Mr. Kirshner was planning for The Monkees to  
record and release it as their first single. He listened closely; Micky, Davy and Mike were singing different verses.  
Micky sang the first verse, Davy sang the second verse (he really exaggerated his accent on "and a bit of conversation,  
oh. . .") and then Mike sang the last verse. (He exaggerated his accent too with a VERY twangy "I can't hear you in  
this noisy railroad station/All alone I'm feelin' low. . ."). Mr. Kirshner shook his head "no" during Mike's part. Then  
Micky, Davy, and Mike really whooped it up with screams and yee-haws before the final verse where they sang all  
together. Then they all sang "Take the last train to Clarksville!" over and over, except for Peter who quietly played  
his bass.

"OK," said Mr. Kirshner from the control room when The Monkees had finished the song. "Let's do it again, but   
let's have the curly haired drummer sing the whole thing this time."

This caught The Monkees by surprise. It never occurred to them that they would be expected to perform something  
differently from how they wanted to. Mike and Davy looked at each other. Did this man not think they were good  
singers? Deep down inside Micky was actually flattered, although he felt a little embarrassed for Mike and Davy.  
Still, it was the first time Micky's singing was really recognized by someone "in the industry" and it gave him a   
boost of confidence.

They ran through "Last Train to Clarksville" a few more times with Micky singing the lead. Mike and Davy followed  
Mr. Kirshner's instructions and sang a lot of "ahh's" as backup vocals. The end result was nice, but not quite as  
interesting as what they were going to do. Peter didn't say much, but he had an uneasy feeling about Mr. Kirshner  
and this whole contest.


	35. Chapter 35

The Monkees went through the dress rehearsal doing the revised version of "Last Train to Clarksville". It was a lot  
of waiting around backstage mostly, until it was their turn to go on. When it was their turn, they went onstage,  
played their song and left. Again, Don Steele was the host.

Then The Monkees were ushered into the make-up room where they were told to sit in chairs while a couple ladies  
started powdering their faces. Peter did not like this one bit. He thought make-up was for girls and asked why  
they needed it.

"Because you'll be on TV and the lights will wash you out otherwise." the make-up lady answered. Peter didn't   
remember needing to do make-up the time he was on TV before, but maybe this time it was more important for some  
reason. They praised Davy for his "exquisite cheekbones" and Mike for "the straightest nose we've ever seen".  
They also told Peter his dimples were "adorable'.

Then the hairdressers came in. Davy and Peter's hair was easy enough to do, but when it came time to do Michael's  
hair, the hairdresser said "Hmm. Looks like it's getting a bit thin at the temples." Mike was stung. He did   
notice hairs on his pillow, hairs in his brush, his hair coming out in the shower and going down the drain. To hear  
someone else notice that he was already starting to lose his hair at age 21 made Mike worry. Mike wondered what he  
was going to look like in the future when he was really old. He knew by the time he was in his 70's he would be  
totally bald in the front and the little bit of hair he had left would be wispy and white. Mike desperately tried to  
shake that image out of his mind as the stylist gently combed his bangs to the side and put his hat back on.

The woman assigned to do Micky's hair openly lamented "WHAT am I going to do with all these curls?" Then she reached  
out and took a jar of pomade. She applied a generous amount of pomade on Micky's hair and combed all the curls out  
until it was just kind of wavy. Then she tried to style it into some kind of pompadour. Micky did not care for this  
look but understood that sometimes in showbiz you don't get a say.

Mr. Kirshner came in the room. "We go on the air in half an hour. Are The Monkees ready?" he asked. He was told  
they were ready by now and he said "OK, come with me." The Monkees followed and then Mr. Kirshner said "Wait here  
backstage and I'll give you the cue to go on. You're right after Julie & the Lollipops."

"Wow, poor man. What a stressful job that must be." said Mike as he tuned his guitar.

"Yeah. Well, all we can do now is wait for the end when they announce the winner. The anticipation is killing me!"  
cried Micky.


	36. Chapter 36

The Monkees waited until it was their turn to go on stage. After Julie & The Lollipops finished their song (a very  
sweet girl group I might add), the director's assistant yelled at The Monkees, "Go, go, go! You're on right now!"  
The Monkees ran onto the stage, with their instruments in tow, with the crew members rushing to set up Micky's drums.  
Mr. Kirshner as the director/producer was in the control room watching everything. He was particularly stressed   
over The Monkees because he knew they were the winners and they HAD to get this performance right.

The Monkees could hear Don Steele introduce them from behind the curtain. "Ladies and Gentlemen, two weeks ago they  
were among the favorites to win. Here they are, with a brand new song, the fabulous Monkees with 'Last Train to   
Clarksville'!"

The curtain was raised and the spotlight shone on them. They played it just like they did in rehearsal. Micky  
really gave it his all and the other supported him with their fine playing. The girls in the audience squealed with  
delight. Mr. Kirshner was relieved the song was well received.

After the song, The Monkees took a bow and left. Davy blew a few kisses to the audience as they left. "I guess we  
just wait until the end of the show when they announce the winner." said Micky once they were backstage.

They put their instruments back in their cases and waited. Davy thought of how far he had come. He thought of his  
long journey from Manchester, UK to Hollywood and TV. He saw Peter, Michael and Micky, the friends he had made   
along the way. They had to win. When Davy Jones set out to do something, he always had a steely determination to  
see it through. Some might say he was greedy and ambitious, but he grew up poor. He wanted to make a better life  
for himself and his family. Davy hadn't forgotten his father and sisters back home. He sent them money and promised  
them they would never have to work again once he became rich and famous.

Then the big moment came. The assistant called all the bands to come out to the stage at once. They went to the   
stage in front of cameras, their hearts pounding. They could see the other groups and they were anxious too.

"Alright, this is it! Now is the moment we've all been waiting for! The winners of the Colpix Rock 'n Roll Talent  
Search will be announced! I have the results right here!" The host took a card out of his pocket and read from it.

"Third place is Julie & the Lollipops! Congratulations!" The girls went to collect their prize of $100 and a free  
record of Colpix hits. With fake smiles they thanked everyone and left. 

"Second place goes to. . .The Thunderbolts!" A group of rag-tag Rolling Stones wannabes came on the stage.   
"Congratulations guys" said Mr. Steele. They rudely took their prize and left without thanking anyone.

"OK, may I have a drumroll please? The winner of tonight's contest will receive $10,000 and a recording contract  
with Colpix records. They will appear in magazines and TV and tour all over the world. This once-in-a-lifetime,  
amazing opportunity will go to. . ."

As the drum rolled, all The Monkees held hands and held their collective breath. "Are you alright Mike?" Micky   
whispered.

"I'm fine" Mike whispered back. But his heart was racing like a frightened rabbit. He knew Phyllis was watching.   
He absolutely could not let her down.


	37. Chapter 37

"THE MONKEES!!!" announced Don Steele. "Congratulations, YOU are the winners of our talent search!"

It took a few seconds to sink in. Then Davy jumped in the air and did a fist pump. "YES!!!" he shouted. Mike  
took off his hat and held it to his chest while crying "Hallejulah!!!" with tears in his eyes. Micky put his arms  
around the other three and they all started jumping up and down and chanting "We did it! We did it!" The crowd  
screamed and cheered.

The Monkees walked over to the host, still barely able to believe it. All their hard work and determination finally  
paid off. "Congratulations boys here is your check for $10,000," and gave them an oversize check. They knew they  
would have to split it to $2,500 each, but in 1964 that was still a lot of money.

"So, how does it feel to be Colpix's newest recording artists?" asked Mr. Steele. 

"It feels great!" piped up Davy.

Micky added "We worked so hard, all of us, for this."

Mike was crying tears of joy as he said "We want to thank Colpix for this amazing opportunity and a huge thank you  
to everyone who voted for us, your support means everything!"

Peter was in a daze. All he could do was stare in the camera and say "Uh, yes, thank you everyone." and made a bow.

Mr. Steele asked "I'm sure you won't have any trouble getting girls now! None of you are married, are you?"

"Oh no, we're all single and available!" Mike lied with a smile and a wink.

Mr. Kirshner had come over from the control room and congratulated The Monkees on camera. He shook hands with each  
of them. "I'm Don Kirshner of Colpix Records and I'm so happy you won. I greatly look forward to working with you  
to make some fabulous hits! Your lives are about to change!"

It was the end of the show and Don Steele thanked everyone for watching and to look for The Monkees new single "Last  
Train to Clarksville" in the record stores.


	38. Chapter 38

Phyllis was watching the show with her parents in their small house near Dallas. Mr. and Mrs. Barbour had a great  
dislike for Michael Nesmith. They regarded him as little more than a hooligan who stole their daughter's innocence.  
Phyllis, however, was excited to see Mike on TV with his band. She wished she had been properly introduced to the  
other Monkees when she was in California to marry Mike. His life seemed so glamourous and exciting compared to hers.  
Mike had managed to convince her that The Monkees would be their key to a better life for them and their child.  
Phyllis tried to get everyone she knew to vote for The Monkees.

When the moment came and The Monkees were announced as the winners, Phyllis let out a cheer. "Yay! They made it!  
Mama, Daddy, look!" Her parents watched on their little black and white TV. While they were happy for their  
daughter, they worried about what life being married to a celebrity would be like for her. 

"Well, I'm glad that Nesmith boy has finally accomplished something. We'll see if he keeps his promise to you."   
said Mrs. Barbour.

"Oh, he will!" said Phyllis. She started to get excited about life in Hollywood, living in a big house, wearing  
beautiful clothes, glamourous parties, etc.

Then they saw the part where Mike answered when asked if any of The Monkees were married: "Oh no, we're all single  
and available!" in his goofy way. Mr. Barbour got angry and shouted "How dare he! That Mike Nesmith is no good for  
you, he will never change!"

"It's alright Daddy. He's only trying to protect our privacy." Phyllis said, rubbing her tummy.

***************************************************

After the show was over, Don Kirshner was anxious to get The Monkees to sign their contracts to Colpix. "Please,  
follow me." he said. He led them to an office in the studio. "Here are your contracts to Colpix records. Please  
look over them carefully before you sign." he said, knowing perfectly well they would grab the pens and sign their  
names without reading a single word, which is exactly what they did.

"Wonderful! Our first recording session is next week. We want to get "Last Train to Clarksville" released as soon  
as possible. Be at the recording studio at 7:00 am on Monday."

The Monkees thanked Mr. Kirshner for his kindness for giving them this opportunity and promised they would not let  
him down. Then they decided to out to celebrate. 

"We can't go to a bar, Micky and Davy are too young" said Mike.

"Yes, Papa Nez" laughed Micky. Micky had a fake I.D., but Davy didn't have one. So Micky took the others to this  
great Italian restaurant where they pigged out on tons of spaghetti. 

"Oh wait a minute. I just realized we still have our tails on!" said Micky and everyone blushed and laughed. It  
was such an amazing, unforgettable night!


	39. Chapter 39

The Monkees arrived at the recording studio at 7:00 am sharp. They were all excited but also very nervous. Davy  
was the only one who had been to a real recording session when he was on the Oliver! Original Broadway Cast   
recording, but that was it. They didn't know what to expect.

"I guess we're in the right place." said Micky and opened a door with his drum kit in tow. The band walked in and  
a lady receptionist asked "May I help you?"

"Yes, we're The Monkees we won the Colpix talent contest. We're here for our recording session with Don Kirshner."  
said Davy.

"One moment please." The receptionist spoke on the telephone "Yes Mr. Kirshner, The Monkees are here." She hung up  
the phone and told the group. "He'll be with you in a moment."

In a few minutes The Man with the Golden Ear came down the hallway. He was smiling. "Hello boys, I'm so glad you're   
here. We have a zillion things to do. Follow me."

They followed him to a recording room. The ceiling was high and there were all kinds of recording equipment. "Don't  
touch anything." Mr. Kirshner warned Mike when he saw him reach out at a mixer. "That's for the engineers. I'll  
tell you what to do in the studio."

"OK, now we get down to business." Don Kirshner announced to The Monkees. "Again, I want to congratulate you on your  
impressive win of The Colpix talent search. It was a great success! Now, here are your schedules for the next two  
years." He passed out a set of booklets to The Monkees. Puzzled, they looked through their schedules and were  
shocked to find how grueling they were.

"For the next two years your lives will consist of recording, touring, TV appearances, movies, photo shoots,   
interviews, etc. I'm sure you will have lots of fun. If you are very successful, you might even have your own   
television series." Mr. Kirshner explained.

"But, there's no time for me to spend with my wife. Our baby is due in four months." said Mike sadly.

"What? I thought you said none of you were married." Mr. K snapped.

Mike realized that he let his secret slip out and was sorry. "I'm sorry, my marriage was supposed to be a secret."

"Well, try to keep your wife in the background. Perhaps it might be better if one of the single Monkees was the   
star. We want to encourage girls to fantasize about you. It helps sell records. Oh, you brought your instruments!"  
Mr. Kirshner just noticed Micky's drums and Mike and Peter's guitars.

The Monkees all had a look on their faces that said "Well, duh!", but Mr. Kirshner said "No, no you won't need to   
play a thing. I've got that already handled."


	40. Chapter 40

"These will be the musicians who will play on your debut LP." Mr. Kirshner told The Monkees. In walked in a group  
of men with musical instruments. "They are known as The Wrecking Crew. They're the best of the best."

"Wait a minute, I thought we were gonna play on our records! You heard us play and sing live on the TV show!" wailed  
Mike. This came as a total shock to him out of the blue. 

"Yeah, Mr. K you know we can play our own instruments just fine!" snapped Peter. He couldn't believe that all the  
hard work The Monkees went through to get their sound together would be for nothing.

"OK, look. Live performances are one thing, but recording in the studio is an entirely different animal. We don't   
have time to rehearse you to make sure you get everything right. Now I hate to burst your bubble, but most of the   
bands you hear on the radio don't play their own instruments. Gary Lewis & the Playboys, Herman's Hermits, etc."

"The Beatles play their own instruments!" shouted Mike with a pout.

"Are you as good as The Beatles?" answered Mr. Kirshner.

"Well. . ."

"Alright, go ahead and play something." Mr. Kirshner challenged Mike.

Mike was caught off guard. He plugged in his blond Gretsch but wasn't sure what to play exactly. He strummed around  
a bit and started playing a few licks. It was OK, but not brilliant.

Mr. Kirshner shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you're no George Harrison. Or Eric Clapton. And you," he turned to   
Micky, "You're a great singer, but I've heard real monkeys play the drums better than you do."

Micky felt absolutely humiliated to have his skills insulted in front of everybody like that. He worked hard to get  
to the level he was at in such a short period of time, and even though he knew he wasn't the greatest rock 'n roll   
drummer in the world, it still stung. Tt particularly hurt because he thought Don Kirshner was a good guy who   
genuinely wanted to help The Monkees succeed. Micky just bit his tongue and looked down, knowing he needed to   
control his temper.

"Davy doesn't really play anything anyway, so I'm sure he doesn't care. Well Peter, what can you play?" Mr. Kirshner  
asked.

Peter was up to the challenge. Mike handed Peter his guitar and Peter played brilliantly, with hot licks and all.  
Then Peter played his bass and was also rockin'. Then he went over to the piano and played a fast pace jive. Mr. Kirshner  
listened very thoughtfully. Maybe he might find a place for Peter. Maybe.


	41. Chapter 41

After Peter was done, Don Kirshner looked at The Wrecking Crew and they all nodded and smiled, indicating they thought  
Peter was really good. Then Mr. Kirshner went over to Peter and asked him a bunch of questions like when did he   
learn to play music, what instruments did he play, what was his professional experience as a musician, had he ever  
recorded anything for commercial release before, etc. Peter tried to answer the questions as honestly as he could.  
He said he took piano lessons when he was a little boy, he played the guitar, bass, and banjo as well as the piano.  
He could also play the french horn and the drums a little bit. He told Mr. Kirshner his only professional experience  
before The Monkees was playing in small cafes in New York for tips and that he had never played on a commerical  
recording.

"Hmmm. Well maybe you can play on The Monkees' second LP. As for this one," said Mr. Kirshner "all of these   
musicians have been booked even before the contest began. I wasn't going to take any chances with an unknown band.  
Let's start with 'Last Train to Clarksville' since you know that one. OK Micky, go to the microphone. The rest of   
you, go in the backroom. I'll let you know when I'll need you."

"But can't we at least sing backing vocals?" asked Davy.

"No. Micky is going to sing the whole thing. His backing vocals will be overdubbed onto the main track. But don't  
Worry David, we've got plenty of songs for you to sing too."

Davy felt better at this and went into the backroom. Mike started to pout and his eyebrows went down.

"But what about me? I've written a bunch of songs, and I'd like to record them too!" Mike whined.

Mr. Kirshner let out a heavy sigh. "All of the songs for the album have already been written. Maybe we might squeeze  
in one of your songs if you've got anything decent, but nothing you write is ever going to be released as a single   
and played on the radio and stuff. I'm not taking any chances with an unproven songwriter."

Mike could not believe his ears. "But that's not fair!" he shouted and stamped his feet.

"C'mon Mike" said Peter and led him to the backroom with Davy. Mike kept going on and on about how he felt useless  
and why was he even here anyway?

Meanwhile Micky was made to sing "Last Train to Clarksville" over and over again with the session musicians. After  
about the 20th take Micky was getting rather sick and tired of the song, indeed.

"OK, I think we got it." said Mr. Kirshner finally. "Now, let's move on to the B-side."


	42. Chapter 42

Mr. Kirshner made Micky record all the songs he was going to sing on the album. It was a lot of hard work, but  
finally they got "Hey Hey We're the Monkees", "Saturday's Child", "Tomorrow's Gonna Be Another Day", "Take a Giant  
Step", and "Let's Dance On". Mr. Kirshner was the kind of record producer who did not believe in wasting precious  
time in the studio. It was already the late afternoon and Micky had only one bathroom break and a candy bar for  
lunch. 

"We need to get this LP recorded and out there in the stores before people forget you won the contest. Now you  
see why we need studio musicians. OK Micky, are you up for one more song?" asked Mr. Kirshner.

Micky said "Yeah, sure.", but it was a long day and he was starting to lose his voice.

"OK, this next one is 'I'm Going to Buy Me a Dog'". and he handed Micky yet another piece of sheet music with yet  
another song to learn.

Micky thought it was silly, but went ahead and learned it. As they started recording, Davy wandered out of the   
room he and the others were kept in. He was getting bored sitting around and wondered what they were doing with  
Micky that was taking so long. Davy found Micky in the recording room and well, Davy being Davy started making   
fun of the song and saying funny, stupid stuff that made Micky laugh and mess up. It was just a silly, throw-away  
song anyway and Mr. Kirshner decided to leave it off, but it mysteriously made it onto the album anyway. . .

"David! Didn't I tell you to wait in the backroom?" scolded Mr. Kirshner after the take.

"But we've been waiting for hours! When do I get to sing?" demanded Davy.

Don Kirshner had delt with some difficult people in his career, but he was not prepared for anyone like The Monkees.  
Usually when a young person gets an opportunity to be a star, they're so awe-struck and grateful, they'll do anything  
they're told. But these people were different. They all seemed to think they were entitled to everything and didn't  
understand that the music industry was a business.

"Alright Davy, tomorrow just you and Mike and Peter come to the studio. We're through with Micky's contribution for  
now." Mr. Kirshner reassured Davy.

"I guess we can go home then?" asked Micky.

"Sure, you can go. Good job Micky; just stick to vocals, forget the drums." and Mr. Kirshner and the recording   
crew and session musicians started to pack up their things.

Micky and Davy went to the backroom and told Mike and Peter they were done for the day, but that they (except Micky)  
were to come back tomorrow. On the way home Mike and Peter lamented about the "crazy schedule", but at the same  
time they were anxious and curious about what they were going to be asked to do for their album.


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning Mike drove Peter and Davy to the RCA recording studio. Micky stayed at home and rested his voice.  
Normally Micky was a chatterbox but he needed to be quiet for awhile because his voice was all worn out from the day  
before. The others didn't bring their instruments with them this time, since they knew they wouldn't be needed.

"What do you think they're going to make us do?" Mike asked Davy and Peter.

"Probably what they did with Micky. Give us some songs to sing and then record them." answered Davy.

"I hope he gives my songs a fair chance. What do you think Peter?"

"I hope he does too. I wrote one called "Your Auntie Grizelda". I'll demonstrate it for him". Peter yawned. He  
was very bored the day before sitting around with nothing to do. "I guess this is what recording is like. A lot  
of waiting around and long hours."

They got to the studio and again were greeted by Don Kirshner and The Wrecking Crew. "Good morning boys, let's go  
continue recording your first album. OK Davy, let's start with you."

"Um sir, Peter and I have some songs we would like to record. May we play them for you?" Mike asked politely.

"Well, let's work with Davy first and then I'll listen to your songs. Go wait in the back like you did yesterday and I  
will send for you when it's your turn." Mr. Kirshner then gave Davy some sheet music. "Learn these" he said.

"Why do I only have three songs? Micky got to sing seven and I'm at least as good as he is." Davy's dark eyes looked  
vexed. 

"Alright, prove to me what you can do." Mike and Peter giggled. Mr. Kirshner gave them a look, and then they left.

So Davy learned and recorded "I Want to Be Free", "This Just Doesn't Seem to Be My Day", and "I'll Be True to You".

"You have a very bright quality to your voice, very sweet. It's nice to have our own little mini-Beatle. Maybe we  
can use you to sing the love ballads." said Mr. Kirshner, thoughtfully assessing Davy's skills. Davy's feelings  
were mixed. He liked singing ballads, but he liked singing rock and roll too.

"OK Davy, go tell Mike it's his turn and then wait with Peter." Davy obeyed and Mike came out. All of a sudden  
Mike became very shy. He had been a bit cocky earlier, but now that he was expected to demonstrate his own songs  
to Don Kirshner Mike began to worry. What if Mr. Kirshner didn't like his songs? Mike braced himself and tried to  
put on a thick skin.

"OK, hot shot show me what you've got. Here, you can borrow a guitar." Mr. Kirshner took a guitar from one of the  
session musicians and handed it to Mike.

Mike was trembling as he started to play.


	44. Chapter 44

Michael took a deep breath and began to sing "Different Drum". He thought it was a good song and would make a good  
single. But unfortunately, Mike's nerves got the best of him and he could barely squeak it out.

"You and I travel to the beat of a different drum. . ." Mike forgot the lyrics for a second and started to sweat out  
of panic. "Oh, can't you tell by the way I. . .run. . ." The words rushed out and he was off the tempo. Mike  
thought maybe if he just played the guitar it might be better. But his fingers began to twitch and he accidentally  
played a bad note. Embarrassed, Mike continued on just strumming and looking at his fingers to make sure he was  
playing the right chords. His voice was breathy. ". . .we'll live a lot longer if you lived without me." 

Silence.

"That's it." said Mike. Don Kirshner looked at Mike with squinty eyes. "I know what you're thinking, you think I'm  
God awful. I don't blame you. I know I can do better. I'm sorry." And Mike hung down his head and looked at the   
floor in shame.

"Michael, the song is too folky and it's full of cliches. 'You can't see the forest for the trees'? Really? I just  
can't hear how it can be a Monkees song." said Mr. Kirshner after some thought.

"But I am a Monkee!" protested Mike. "Wait, I have another song. It's called 'Propinquity'".

"Propinquity?"

"Yeah, it means being close to someone. And when two people are close enough to each other for awhile, eventually  
they fall in love." Mike remembered watching an episode of "The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis" where Zelda explained   
to Dobie what "propinquity" meant. It was an idea that stuck with him so he wrote a song about it.

"Interesting. OK Mike, whenever you're ready." said Mr. Kirshner, with a slight hint of exasperation in his voice.

Mike gathered up all his strength and courage and started to play. This time the song flowed out more easily. "I've  
known you for a long time, but I've just begun to care." sang Mike. His voice was still a little tight, but it was  
better.

When Mike was done, Mr. Kirshner asked, "Were you a country singer before?"

"I sang folk and country, and sometimes rock and roll." answered Mike.

"I see. And you are from Texas, is that right?"

"Yes sir, Texas born and raised."

Mr. Kirshner sighed and shook his head. "You see, that's the problem. Everything you sing just sounds 'country'  
because you have a twangy Texan accent. The Monkees are not supposed to be a country & western band, they're  
supposed to be a rock/pop band. Now Davy can sing with his accent because The Beatles are popular and kids think  
British stuff is cool right now. But it's not 'cool' to be a southerner or 'hillbilly'. If you want to sing on The  
Monkees records, you need to lose your accent."

This was not what Mike was expecting to hear. Sure, he was expecting criticism of his songs or his musical skills  
but telling him he sounded like a "hillbilly" just because he had a little Texan accent? And that he needed to   
change the way he talked and sang to be acceptable? Mike Nesmith began to twitch with rage.


	45. Chapter 45

Don Kirshner could sense that Mike was getting tense, so he tried to calm him down. "It's OK. What other songs do  
you have?"

There was another song Mike had been working on. It was kind of a slowish sort of ballad and wasn't sure what to   
call it. "Yes, I do have another song. Here it is." and Mike sang:

"No heartaches felt, no longer lonely  
Nights of waiting finally won me  
Happiness that's all rolled up in you.  
And now with you as inspiration  
I look towards the destination  
Sunny bright but once before was blue. . ."

When Mike was finished, Mr. Kirshner said, "That's very good. What's the name of it?"

Mike tried to think of a title. "Papa Gene's Blues" answered Mike. It just came to him.

"But it's not blues. And who is Papa Gene anyway?" Mr. Kirshner looked confused.

"Good question!" and Mike laughed. When he laughed, something magical happened. All the hurt and anger he had been  
feeling melted away. Mr. Kirshner laughed too, in spite of himself.

"OK Michael, we'll record that one. But we need to change it. We need to speed it up and make it sound like a pop  
recording. Go teach it to the Wrecking Crew so they know how it goes."

Mike hesitated for a second, but then walked towards the session musicians. "Hi. You all know I'm new at this." and  
smiled. The musicians all smiled and nodded with Mike. Mike played the tune on the guitar a few times and then they  
told him they "got it".

"By the way, whose guitar is this? I need to give it back." asked Mike.

"Oh, it's mine." said a jovial young man with thick blond hair and a prominent cleft chin. "I'm Glen Campbell, pleased  
to meet you Mike." he said as he took back his guitar and shook Mike's hand. Then he put his arm around Mike and  
whispered in his ear. "Don't pay Kirshner any mind. Be who you are. I'm from Arkansas and I don't care if I sound  
like a 'hillbilly'!" Mike smiled and thanked Glen.

"OK, I think we're ready." Mike told Mr. Kirshner.

"Good. Stand in front of the microphone and we'll start on the count of three. One and two and. . ."

They rehearsed "Papa Gene's Blues" a few times. It took awhile for Mike to get used to the faster tempo, but to be  
honest he was so glad that he got to record one of his own songs he wasn't going to complain. Then when they  
recorded it, Mike called out to Glen "Play magic fingers!" and Glen played the solo and did it perfectly. Mike had  
to admit to himself that it would be awhile before he could play his guitar as well as The Wrecking Crew.

"OK, I think that will do. I've got another song for you Mike. It's called 'Sweet Young Thing'." said Mr. Kirshner  
after they finished recording. Mr. Kirshner did not take Mike's songs as seriously as Micky's or Davy's so he didn't  
think it was necessary to spend much time on them. Mike didn't realize this but was glad to move on quickly.

He learned "Sweet Young Thing", but asked to add his own twist to it. Mr. Kirshner told him that was fine, knowing  
it was only going to be "filler" on the LP anyway. 

When they were done recording, Mike asked, "But what about Peter? Doesn't he get a song on the album?"

"Oh yes, Peter Tork. Go ahead and tell him it's his turn." Mr. Kirshner was curious about what songs Peter might   
have.


	46. Chapter 46

Davy had the foresight to bring a deck of playing cards to the studio that day. So he and Peter were playing card  
games like poker to pass the time while Mike was recording. Mike came in the backroom and slumped down in a chair.

"Did he yell at you?" asked Davy.

"He told me I sang like a hillbilly. But we did record the new song I was working on, so I think it turned out  
alright. It's your turn now Peter." said Mike.

"Good luck Peter" said both Mike and Davy as Peter left to go to the recording area.

"Ah, there you are Peter. Mike said you had a song you wrote? I don't think I've heard you sing before." said   
Mr. Kirshner when he saw Peter.

"Yes. I can demonstrate it on the piano." said Peter. Like Mike, he was starting to feel nervous. Peter went to  
the piano in the studio and started to play: 

"She knows her mind alright, your Auntie Grizelda  
She says she knows my kind, she might, maybe so. . ."

He then proceeded to "beatbox" during the bridge, which is something that wasn't really done very much back then.  
Peter took control of his nerves and sang with gusto. Even when his pitch wasn't perfect, he still kept going.

When Peter was done, Mr. Kirshner was quiet. He gave Peter a weird look. Peter knew he was taking a risk by   
demonstrating such an unusual song and he was beginning to wonder if maybe he made a mistake.

"Is this a joke Peter?" asked Mr. Kirshner.

All of a sudden Peter started to panic. His heart was fluttering. He never liked to displease anybody and being an  
artist, he was sensitive about his work.

"No, I mean, unless you want it to be. . ." Peter's way of dealing with stress tended to be making jokes at himself,  
although there was always a twinge of sarcasm in his voice.

Mr. Kirshner didn't think Peter was funny. "Is this supposed to be one of those 'so bad, it's good' kind of things?  
Because it's just. . . bad. You wasted 2 and a half minutes of my time. At least Mike actually does have some  
natural songwriting ability. You on the other hand. . . unless you have anything else?"

"No, Mr. K. that's all I've got right now." Peter was embarrassed and started licking his lips. "Um. . . did you  
have any songs for me you wanted me to sing?"

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think you're a good enough singer for The Monkees. You are a good musician, but you're   
not a good singer or songwriter. I'm not quite sure what to do with you." said Mr. Kirshner. 

"But this means I don't have any participation on this album." said Peter sadly. 

"I think we've got enough songs for the LP. We just need to mix and add some finishing touches. Why don't you come  
back in a few days and you can add a few bass lines to some of the tracks?" Mr. Kirshner suggested.

Peter agreed and said "Well, I guess that's it then."

"Yes, tell Davy and Mike we're done. 'Last Train to Clarksville' will be released sometime next week."

Peter said goodbye and walked over to the backroom to tell Mike and Davy they were done with recording for the day.  
Peter felt very down in the dumps and "left out".


	47. Chapter 47

On the way back home Mike asked Peter "So, how did it go?" 

Peter was quiet for awhile and then said "I don't get to sing on the album."

"Not at all?" asked Davy in surprise.

"Not at all. 'Auntie Grizelda' was rejected and he didn't think I was a good enough singer anyway. He did throw me  
a bone and said I could play the bass on some of the tracks." Peter looked out of the window and sulked.

"What kind of a record producer is this?" ranted Davy. "Where would he be without his recording artists? We'll  
show him"

"All Don Kirshner cares about is making money. That's all we are to him; he doesn't really understand music, other  
than what sells." said Mike, gloomily. His eyes gazed out on the road as he drove on the highway.

"I guess that's the whole reason why he started the contest with Colpix. Just to find a new 'boy band' to milk  
everyone's money with. Well, I don't want to be a part of it." said Peter, restless in the back.

"It's OK, Peter. I have a plan. Let's just give Mr. Kirshner what he wants for now, until our record is released  
and it becomes a big hit, which it will. Then maybe after that we can have a bit more say in how our music is   
made. If he doesn't like it, we can leave and join another label." said Mike, who didn't like being in a "fake band"  
either, but in all honesty, he really needed the money.

"It's not that simple Michael. Have you read the contracts we signed?" pointed out Davy.

Mike and Peter had to admit they hadn't.

"We are under contract to Colpix for the next five years. If we try to leave, we'll get sued, big time." said Davy.  
"Anyway, we have a big tour scheduled for the fall. We'll be kept busy."

They drove back to their apartment and told Micky about their recording experiences that day. Micky just sighed and  
shook his head. "It figures. But, we're new. What's the next thing we have to do? Aggh, my throat is killing me. . ."  
and Micky went in the kitchen for yet another glass of water.

"They want you to come back to the studio tomorrow to add backing vocals on Davy's and Mike's songs, and maybe I'll  
get to play on some of them." said Peter.

The Monkees sat around looking at their schedules and were amazed at all the publicity stunts they were expected to   
do. They were feeling exhausted already.


End file.
